LAS DIEZ MUJERES DE SEVERUS SNAPE
by Hara Eslitere
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.Todo el mundo lo sospechaba: el abominable Snape se había ido de putas durante su existencia.Error.Él buscó lo Grandioso en un mundo triste y siniestro.Cómo cada una de ellas le aportó la Eternidad en un simple cuerpo a cuerpo.
1. Prólogo

_**Nota de la traductora:** Esta es una traducción autorizada del fic "_Les dix femmes de Severus Rogue_", de snakesandapples. El resumen de fuera es una traducción del que escribió la autora en su fic original. He mantenido el género y el ratio de edad que ella indicó para su fic. Podéis encontrar el fic original en mi profile ("historias favoritas").  
_

_**Nota de la autora: **__¡Hola! Un pequeño fic que me ha asaltado en el rincón de un café._

_Disclaimer: La cliente es J.K.R. Yo soy la vendedora._

**PRÓLOGO**

Potter cogió el diario con el rostro sombrío y leyó las primeras líneas:

"_Durante todos esos años las había frecuentado, a unas después de otras, sin amor, pero sin indiferencia. Él quería descubrir la Belleza en ellas, bajo sus apariencias vulgares._

_Fue descubriendo esa Belleza y apreciándola, se dirigía hacia otra, después a otra, después a otra. Era una búsqueda industrial de lo Único. Lo único: aquello que cada una de nosotras tenía de extraordinario._"

Sonrió.

¿Severus iba de putas? Eso no es algo de lo que pudiera enorgullecerse...

Después, volviendo la primera página, mudo por una curiosidad malsana, se sumergió en el País de las Maravillas de Severus Snape. O, para ser más exactos, en el mundo de las diez mujeres de Severus Snape.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Atención**__, riesgo de vocabulario fuerte, riesgo de spoilers, riesgo de que no acabe de gustar del todo. Es decisión vuestra seguir leyendo._


	2. Evey

**EVEY**

Intentó mostrar una expresión impasible mientras se acercaba por primera vez a Evey.

Como todos los hombres jóvenes de su edad, me diréis, que se hacen los duros en su primera vez.

Severus no era duro, pero se esforzaba por demostrarles a todas que él no estaba impresionado. En su mirada se debatía el intento, a todas luces inútil, de hacerles creer que él conocía su oficio y que había utilizado sus servicios ocasionalmente.

La calle estaba sucia y el ambiente era asfixiante en el mes de julio, las chicas tensas, el joven tembloroso.

Cuando él se acercó por primera vez a Evey, no quería más que sexo, eso era evidente. Y fue por azar que ella hizo nacer en él la necesidad irresistible de explorar otras secretas obras de arte, ocultas en otros cuerpos banales...

Evey.

Era una chica de unos veinte años, lenta. Increíblemente lenta y muy, muy calmada. Esperaba apoyada en la pared de nuestra calle cuando él irrumpió allí. Tranquila, los ojos casi cerrados, la silueta curvada, sabía que él venía hacia ella, pero no se dignó moverse para recibirlo.

Él farfulló algo ininteligible y después subieron.

Lo llevó a su habitación, una habitación iluminada por dos velas redondas, desusado pero confortable.

Una vieja cama de madera maciza en el centro era todo lo que le interesaba a él, de momento. Nunca más volvería a interesarse por la cama en primer lugar.

Se sentó en ella sin decir nada, la mirada severa, como cuando un comprador se convierte en juez de la calidad de un producto que va a comprar. Y observó cómo se desnudaba lentamente.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro de terciopelo que se amoldaba bien a su cuerpo. Una abertura se abría a lo largo de sus piernas, para detenerse a medio muslo, y un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello.

Era una morena, con los cabellos rectos y finos que le caían sobre los hombros sin volumen, un rostro redondo y mofletudo, labios finos de un rosa intenso y ojos verdes como un prado.

En la penumbra de la habitación, su cuerpo de terciopelo se movió como una ola negra, apacible y ondulante. Poco a poco, su ropa de terciopelo resbaló a lo largo de su cuerpo y Severus empezó a tener dificultades para mantener el control (era joven en esa época y apenas salía de Hogwarts).

Su piel rosada se descubría dulcemente, ella no decía nada y él se concentraba para controlarse, en una absoluta contemplación. Sus hombros desnudos, sus brazos, su vientre y sus muslos que se descubrían bajo el terciopelo. Ella se tomó su tiempo, Evey. Una verdadera profesional que había sentido la inquietud de Severus.

Esa languidez producía en él una expectación cada vez más insoportable, hasta el punto de que comprendió que ella le dominaba tan sólo con sugestiones. Se movía con una inmensa calma, un aire ausente, y él estaba ya excitado como una estaca a punto de sumergirse en aquello que ella le prometía. Ella era como un hechizo con trampa, en realidad, una ola que se deslizaba moviendo sus caderas, silenciosamente dominante.

Se volvió hacia él, y en su rostro redondo como la luna, sus finos labios se estiraron para hacerle comprender que ella estaba desnuda. Su único adorno era el collar de perlas que encadenaba su cuello.

La piedra colocada sobre la piel, la joya rodeando la nuca y el cuello, el sublime objeto sobre lo banal.

Lo sublime junto a lo banal. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no era bonito. La compostura era una catástrofe, ella era la reina de la extenuación, con su corona de perlas, los pechos colgando, los pezones oscuros y largos, el vientre ligeramente prominente, las nalgas más bien planas y las piernas llenas de varices. Sólo la cintura era fina y fragmentaba aquel cuerpo extraño en formas bonitas.

Ella se colocó lentamente sobre él y empezó a desnudarlo sin decir nada, con la misma lentitud. Maestra y alumno.

Aquel collar de perlas lo obsesionaba. Era como una cadena a la que ella estaba atada y que la mantenía sujeta al lento devenir de lo cotidiano. Las gotitas de nácar que colgaban de ella, mientras le desabotonaba su camisa con delicadeza, eran el precio a pagar para que se sintiera hermosa. Él entendió entonces, hasta qué punto Evey se sentía frágil por dentro, hasta qué punto le disgustaba su cuerpo, una vez le hubo desnudado. Hasta qué punto ella necesitaba sentir cualquier cosa que la vistiera.

De repente, él la detuvo, y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, le acarició el cuerpo con una lentitud que provocó en ambos una tortura voluptuosa.

Se tomaron su tiempo, ella le guiaba con la misma monotonía en la mirada, y él, totalmente ruborizado, atemorizado y excitado, intentaba en vano tomar el control. Pero ella le impuso su ritmo, donde los sentidos en alerta no se vuelven desenfrenados hasta el final.

Cuando ellos gritaron, uno detrás del otro, en el clímax del placer, ella se desplomó a su lado, enrojecida, sudorosa, los jadeos calientes y rápidos.

Él la observó largamente sin decir nada. Las perlas se mantenían inmaculadas, mientras que la piel que ellas adornaban estaba palpitante, explosiva, fascinante. Un collar de hielo rodeando una tierra de fuego.

Estaba magnífica así, la Emperatriz en su cuerpo de plebeya.

Él volvió muchas veces con ella, hasta su muerte, como si fuese un ritual secreto. Observar la fragilidad, hacerle el amor y pagarle. Si él no la hubiese pagado, se habrían convertido en amantes. Evey nunca había tenido amantes, pero cuidaba de sus habituales. Como una jovencita.

Guardaba su collar de perlas para él. Y sin amor, ellos se mezclaban el uno con el otro, como dos cómplices que lo saben todo acerca de su contraparte.

Ella sabía que él era virgen, él sabía que ella se sentía un adefesio.

Y ninguno de los dos dijo nunca nada.


	3. Emma

**Hola a tods. Ahí va el tercer capítulo. Es sorprendente que un tema tan escabroso como este sea tratado con tanta delicadeza y elegancia como lo hace la autora. Le envié la traducción de vuestros reviews y esta ha sido su respuesta general:**

**"a l'intention de les lectrices, tu peux leur dire un grand merci de ma part, même si tout le mérite de cette traduction te revient..."**

**Traducción: respecto a las lectoras, puedes decirles que muchísimas gracias de mi parte, aunque el mérito de esta traducción es tuyo... (:D).**

**"Les lectrices" son: RociRadcliffe y MoonyMarauderGirl.**

**Me voy unos días de vacaciones, pero el próximo lunes estaré aquí de nuevo. Os lo comento porque no podré enviar la traducción de vuestros reviews a la autora hasta que regrese. No tendré conexión a internet estos días.  
**

**----------------------------------**

**EMMA**

Severus volvió muchas veces con Evey y, cuanto más venía, más seguros se hacían sus pasos y menos interés mostraban por él las chicas de nuestra calle.

Evey nunca les dijo a las demás absolutamente nada sobre aquel ser tan extraño que permanecía silencioso y taciturno. Sin embargo, no se pudo evitar que los chismorreos corrieran, pero estaba claro que, de una forma o de otra, él no la quería más que a ella.

Por lo tanto, cuando un día pasó de largo de su prostituta "titular" y se plantó delante de Emma, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él y fue como la agitación de la marea en un crepúsculo de septiembre retumbando con brusquedad.

Todas lo observaron atónitas, excepto Evey. Ella lo entendía, supongo.

Emma había sido una bailarina en otro tiempo, una de aquellas grandes danzarinas, esbeltas, etéreas, gráciles. Su pasado era bochornoso y la vida la había arrastrado hacia una decadencia que ella parecía haberse tomado con filosofía. Tenía ya la treintena, con pequeñas arrugas en la frente y en la comisura de los labios, marcas de una historia extraordinaria, rica en encantos y, por supuesto, en desilusiones.

Había ganado peso con los años, pero había conservado su gracia y su coquetería.

Cuando ella vio a aquel pequeño delgaducho de prominente nariz, que era la comidilla de todas las conversaciones desde hacía casi tres meses, detenerse ante ella, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le habló brevemente antes de seguirla hasta su habitación.

Con su habitual aspecto indescifrable, observó el cuarto con minuciosidad mientras ella se quitaba su chaqueta, y descubrió un escritorio donde se arrastraban viejas fotos de ella cuando era joven, cintas de satén y, como un detalle cerca de la ventana con persianas, un pequeño sillón sobre el que descansaba un fonógrafo. Las ropas de la cama estaban limpias, pero ningún detalle personal la ornamentaba. Como si ella nunca hubiera llegado a aceptar su condición.

Él acarició el escritorio con la yema de sus dedos antes de volverse hacia ella, después inició la conversación.

- ¿Te gusta la música?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

Severus aprovechó aquel momento para observarla con detalle.

Una mujer bajita y rolliza, la cabeza altiva, los ojos de un azul horizonte envolvente, pequeños bucles rubios caían aquí y allá alrededor de su pálido rostro. Labios carnosos, muy sensuales y una postura totalmente derecha. Llevaba un pequeño vestido malva de algodón, bastante simple, pero muy entallado. Se acercó a él, pero el hombre la esquivó y se dirigió hacia el fonógrafo sin añadir nada más.

Ella estaba estupefacta. Los clientes venían, follaban, pagaban, salían y continuaban su camino sin hacer preguntas. A veces, lloraban en sus brazos, pero nunca un extraño le había preguntado por sus gustos.

Él se inclinó con bastante flexibilidad, envuelto en la luz de la tarde, sobre el objeto que había llamado su atención y sonrió ligeramente al comprobar que ya había un disco preparado.

Sin hacer preguntas, sin añadir nada más, lo puso en marcha y Tchaikovski **(1) **invadió el cuarto.

- Baila para mí.

Yo creo que todas las putas con un poco de experiencia han tenido ya clientes extravagantes. Él lo era de muchas maneras. Avanzó un paso detrás de otro y se detuvo delante de ella, la mirada intensa.

De esta especie de extravagancias, aquel era el primero que ella encontraba. Se ruborizó, ofendida en sus propias heridas interiores. Aún así, ante el requerimiento –la apuesta- del joven, ella obedeció.

Él se aposentó sobre la cama con indolencia y se perdió en la contemplación del cuerpo en movimiento.

Ella cerró los ojos e instantáneamente, la música que llegaba de lejos la sacudió para hacerla bascular, la desplegó como un cisne, aprisionada en un movimiento que remontaba la edad y su cuerpo, recortada en la penumbra, se desvistió de aquella pesadez que los años le habían inflingido.

Sus brazos giraban en el aire, dejando al descubierto hasta la más mínima parcela de piel, blanca como el marfil. Su cabeza, sus hombros y su busto seguían aquel movimiento infernal y devastador, fuertes, llenos de vida.

Su cintura daba vueltas bajo el vestido malva y se curvaba, flexible, adversaria de un ritmo épico. Sus piernas seguían las notas de la música, volvió a ser la bailarina esbelta, la unión perfecta de la criatura terrestre y del infinito, no rejuvenecida, pero sí embellecida por las diferentes variaciones que Tchaikovski deslizó en su ballet.

Las embestidas de color, de movimientos impetuosos y gráciles, las notas imperiosas y salvajes, lo exploraron absolutamente todo.

Severus se levantó con prudencia y la acogió en sus brazos, en pleno trance, ella se detuvo de repente, ahogó un grito e hizo lo posible por arreglarse mientras controlaba sus jadeos, los ojos todavía sumergidos en su éter.

Él cerró los suyos, saboreando el aroma del esfuerzo mezclado con el perfume embriagador con el que ella se había rociado, y sus manos se reafirmaron alrededor de su cintura, encerrándola en ese momento en una jaula de hierro. Él pudo sentir su corazón brincar todavía dentro de su pecho, invadido por el ballet que envolvía el aire, tanto como él se apretaba contra ella. Enrojecida por el esfuerzo, jadeante, arrogante y resplandeciente, ella se dejó caer con él sobre el lecho.

Él sonrió tiernamente y la desnudó con languidez, rompiendo con el ritmo que invitaba a la pasión.

Ella estaba acalorada y la efusión que danzaba todavía en su interior, le hizo sonreír con malicia.

Él desnudó sus hombros y se dispuso a acariciar sus brazos con sus frías manos. Ella rió, pero no dijo nada. Era el cliente.

Él sintió un ligero estremecimiento cuando amasó sus voluminosos senos, después, su vientre aún enrojecido y con la misma lentitud que Evey le había enseñado, le besó el cuello, los hombros, los pezones, el ombligo, el sexo, el interior de sus muslos. Ella se dejaba hacer.

Todo lo que ellos hicieron fue dulce y casi tierno, rodeados por aquella música cargada de tormentas y de sueños etéreos.

Se unieron el uno con el otro mientras las notas se detenían y sus movimientos, cada vez más rápidos, se convertían en la prolongación de la ascensión de Tchaikovski. Sus gritos, en la calma repentina, marcaron la interrupción del ballet con un final feliz.

Él se desplomó a un lado, jadeante y cerrando los ojos en absoluto silencio, vio a la bailarina acercarse hacia él, sus bucles como los rayos del Sol, los ojos como un horizonte despejado, el cuerpo como un corazón palpitante, el vestido malva como una toga que cobraría vida para hacerla danzar con ella, su piel de nácar, las curvas en movimiento, los arabescos, y él resopló con fuerza.

A su lado, Emma sonreía.

Con aquellas sonrisas de niños, de niños grandes que han soportado mucho peso sobre sus hombros, pero que acaban de soltarlo todo de golpe. Ella acababa de liberar sus recuerdos y se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en bailarina, menos joven, menos ligera, pero magnificada por la música, el peso de los años y la efímera fascinación de aquel joven tan extraño.

Emma le recibió algunas veces más y cuando sus pasos secos y precisos se detenían ante ella, su rostro se transformaba. Él era siempre severo, hasta el límite de lo mórbido, pero ella no podía reprimir una sonrisa sincera.

Su vida se convertía entonces en algo tan espléndido como las velas de un barco.

--------------------------

_**(1)** Tchaikovski: compositor ruso del S. XIX. Son famosos sus ballets, como "El lago de los cisnes" o "Cascanueces". Seguramente, la composición que estaban escuchando Emma y Severus, era "El lago de los cisnes"._


	4. Thi

_**N.T.:** Como he estado de vacaciones, no he podido enviarle a la autora la traducción de vuestros reviews hasta hoy mismo, así que no tengo sus respuestas_ _a ellos todavía. Por otro lado, quisiera agradecer sus reviews a **RociRadcliffe** y a **MoonyMarauderGirl**. ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta traducción! Creo que el fic de snakesandapples se lo merece :D. Muchísimas gracias también a **Vima Black**, por añadir este fic a sus "alertas" y a **Rianne Black**, por añadir este fic a sus historias favoritas :)._

_Espero que disfrutéis de esta cuarta entrega._

**THI**

Conforme los meses se convertían en años, más seguro de sí mismo se sentía Severus, habilidoso y totalmente imprevisible. Su rostro lívido escondía todas las tempestades en las que había tomado parte, sus ojos estaban tranquilos, pero nosotras sabíamos que era extremadamente cuidadoso para ocultarse de nuestros chismes.

Imprevisibles eran sus visitas, extrañas y, sin embargo, fieles. Iba a ver a Emma, regresaba con Evey. Mientras tanto, poco a poco, las chicas de la calle le dedicaban cada vez menos atención a aquel hombre que ya no era un adolescente tembloroso.

Estaba cada vez más cansado, a veces tan ansioso, que se desplomaba sobre sus camas sin decir nada y se volvía a marchar al cabo de unas decenas de minutos. Ellas lo miraban desde un rincón, pero no interrumpían el balanceo constante de sus ensoñaciones siniestras.

Una tarde de Enero fue otra a quien fue a ver, siempre erguido y seguro de sí mismo, envuelto en negro.

Thi era una pequeña vietnamita de veinte años aproximadamente, que nosotras habíamos recogido hacía algunos años, casi muerta, en el fondo de un cobertizo, temblando de frío.

Las putas también tenemos un corazón, pero no se puede robar. Hay que pagarlo.

Y Thi había pagado nuestra ayuda convirtiéndose en una de nosotras.

Cuando Severus se detuvo delante de ella, más impresionante que una tormenta, la chica adoptó la misma actitud de siempre: cruzó los brazos, exhibió un aire altanero, que con los años había hecho huir a más de un hombre, y se reforzó contra la pared.

Aquello no sorprendió a nadie. Thi no autorizaba a subir más que a algunos clientes minuciosamente seleccionados. No ganaba casi nada, pero el honor parecía estar todavía inflamado en ella e imponía su juicio subjetivo y evidentemente parcial constantemente.

Severus la observó durante unos segundos y ella frunció el ceño desconfiada:

- ¿Qué quiere?

Él hizo un rictus que podía haber sido interpretado como una burla y ella pensó en largarlo en un minuto. Sin embargo, él acabó respondiendo:

- Yo soy un cliente, tú la vendedora.

Entonces ella gesticuló, pero cedió ante aquella mirada tan negra que lo hacía puramente fascinante.

Ambos subieron en silencio y, como siempre, Severus no se permitió observarla con minuciosidad hasta que estuvieron completamente solos.

Ella era pequeña, muy delgada a través de su blusa verde raída, sin forma. No quería llamar la atención, esa era su manera de resistir. Sus cabellos, negros casi azulados, lisos y medio largos, se deslizaban como un río alrededor de su rostro, sus ojos negros eran dos pozos profundos que absorbían la mirada, su boca era un vértigo, pequeña, rosa pálido, parecía muy dulce. Su rostro seco y cuadrado contrastaba con la dulzor de sus labios, y su porte era fiero, sin llegar a ser regio.

Un perfume de jazmín se desprendía de ella, ligero y relajante.

El hombre se perdió en la contemplación y ella permaneció bajo sus ojos, inmóvil como un animal muerto de miedo. Salvo que ella no tenía miedo. Era su trabajo y no debía tener miedo.

Ella rompió el contacto visual acercándose a él para desvestirlo. A Thi no le gustaba hacer horas extraordinarias y expedía a sus clientes con tanta rapidez, que nosotras nos burlábamos de ella.

Pero, una vez más, él la esquivó, exhibió una sonrisa fantasma y después, escrutó su habitación, como siempre.

Una pequeña pieza desnuda, vetusta, nada bonito, nada musical, nada poético. Sólo una habitación con paredes decrépitas, sucias, una cama simple, una mesita de noche vacía, un escritorio desierto de todo recuerdo.

Nada.

Entonces, se volvió hacia la chica y ella se estremeció. Retrocedió claramente cuando él dio un paso hacia ella.

- Déjame hacer...

- ¿Cuándo me pagará?

- Al final...

Sus voces eran graves, murmullos como los de un ruiseñor diáfano, y aguadas en la exigente aprehensión.

Entonces, Severus se acercó con más rapidez y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Thi, que se sobresaltó y lo fusiló con la mirada.

Él tomó los tirantes de su blusa con sus largos dedos y los arrastró sobre su piel de canela, siempre con suavidad.

Fue entonces cuando ella se rebeló, demasiado impaciente por finalizar, y acabó de desnudarse con rabia, como si su cuerpo le disgustase.

Plantada delante de él, esperaba, la mirada furiosa.

Sus brazos estaban tensados al máximo, sus pequeños senos inmóviles, sus muslos eran febriles, como si ella temblara de frío: alguna pequeña cosa se había perdido en esa calle. Y jamás había regresado.

Él sonrió más ligeramente esta vez y elevó una ceja antes de tender sus brazos hacia ella.

Ella tensó su mandíbula, pero ante la sensación de protección que se desprendía de él, cediendo a una necesidad de consuelo, se aferró a sus negras ropas, totalmente desnuda, y hundió su rostro en ellas.

Él bajó la cabeza y cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella, cubriéndola con sus propias tinieblas y ambos permanecieron así durante algunos minutos. Después, con una infinita precaución, Severus la tomó enteramente en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama, se estiró debajo y la dejó acostada sobre su torso, con su cabeza hundida en él.

Sus cabellos se desparramaban sobre él como pequeños torrentes en crecida, encrespados, mientras que sus pequeñas manos color de arena se crispaban sobre el negro de sus ropas.

Él acarició su espalda. Era extremadamente delgada, sus músculos y sus huesos se palpaban bajo su piel, como un Pygmalion que hubiese visto animarse a su estatua de mármol, pero sin que perdiera su dura envoltura.

De repente, él sintió una presión sobre sus costados: ella le acariciaba a través de la ropa.

Sonrió con la misma paciencia que Evey le había dedicado a él, y se apoderó de sus cabellos para entrelazarlos entre sus dedos. El jazmín se desprendió de aquel pequeño cuerpo y cerró los ojos para capturarlo.

Ella arrastró sus manos sobre sus ropas, bajo su camisa y alcanzó su piel. Estaba ardiente y palpitante, su aroma masculino era penetrante.

Durante algunos instantes, él masajeó su espalda y ella le acarició los costados bajo su camisa. No se miraban, no decían absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros como la noche, y lo desnudó, hábil con sus pequeñas manos, los ojos clavados en los suyos, inexpresivos pero diferentes.

Botón a botón, ella le quitó sus ropas negras, después atacó su camisa, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sus pequeños senos danzando, sus caderas moviéndose de una forma experta, y su mirada tan diferente. Él se dejó absorber por aquella visión.

Y después de levantarla para quitarse completamente su camisa y sus ropas, se aprestó a tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos y se dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama.

Piel contra piel, canela y mármol, marfil y tinieblas, jazmín y azabache, todo se mezcló entre ellos. Permanecieron en trance, inmóviles en aquel poderoso abrazo.

Varias decenas de minutos más tarde, ella le quitó todo lo que todavía lo vestía y, con mucha calma, con expectación y con placer, hicieron el amor.

En algún momento, Thi sintió placer, estoy segura.

Cuando ella se aferró otra vez a su torso, después del orgasmo, él estaba sudoroso y un delicioso aroma amizclado se desprendió de la piel masculina. Ella fijó su mirada en él, extenuada, y se dejó llevar durante diez minutos. Embriagada y hundida en un traidor entorpecimiento, fatigada y pesada sobre un lecho de carne.

Thi no dejaba nunca que un cliente descansara después del orgasmo, y ella todavía menos. Todo era tan rápido, que el pobre no regresaba más con aquella diablesa que exigía que se levantase inmediatamente después de haberla besado, para pagar y salir. Era siempre su aspecto de marginada y rebelde lo que atraía a los hombres.

Él pasó una mano por sus cabellos y los acarició distraídamente.

Era irreal. Acababan de hacer el amor y, en una habitación con paredes rebosantes de dureza, repletas de una nada sorprendente, sobre un lecho que no parecía el suyo, permanecían allí, descansando uno sobre el otro, cabellos enmarañados, miradas tranquilas y vacías, movimientos serenos, a lo largo de diez minutos. Ciento veinte segundos.

Ella se levantó, se vistió, le hizo pagar y salir. Pero no volvió a atender a ningún cliente más aquel día.

Thi y él se reencontraron algunas veces más, y nos empezamos a preguntar si él pagaba siempre.

Parecían tan cómplices, que empezamos a temer que ella se hubiese enamorado.

Un día, sin embargo, desapareció ahí fuera, no dejando tras de sí más que el aroma de jazmín en su habitación siempre vacía. Quizá tuvo ya suficiente y no lo amaba en realidad, quizá estaba verdaderamente enamorada y descubrió al Severus prosaico.

Nunca se supo.

Él, después de mucho tiempo, empezó a frecuentar a Alicia.


	5. Alicia

_¡Hola a todas! Siento no haberos podido contestar a vuestros reviews por mail, como hago siempre, pero esta semana no he tenido demasiado tiempo. Lo hago ahora desde aquí: ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **RociRadcliffe** y a **MoonyMarauderGirl**! :D  
_

_Como habréis podido ver, la misma autora ha dejado un review esta vez (por si no lo habíais adivinado, se trata de "**snakky**", que ha entrado como "anónima" :P). ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, guapa! Ella está estudiando español y puede entender algo de vuestros comentarios, así que os pido que no los escribáis con lenguaje sms, por favor. Si ya es difícil entender un idioma que no es el tuyo, todavía lo es más si está escrito en un lenguaje "en clave" XD. Muchas gracias a todas :D._

_Y ahora os dejo con la lectura ;)._

_----------------------------------------------------  
_

**ALICIA**

Sabíamos muy poco sobre Severus. Era un hombre que veíamos de vez en cuando desde que era muy joven. Habíamos seguido su crecimiento, habíamos visto aparecer las primeras arrugas sobre su rostro, habíamos visto como sus rasgos se tensaban y se afirmaba su porte, éramos conscientes de que él se convertía en un adulto poco a poco. Que él se volvía cada vez más sombrío, a fin de cuentas.

Cuando Thi se marchó, él ya había franqueado la puerta de Alicia. La pequeña vietnamita no había mostrado jamás su decepción cuando él pasaba delante de ella sin mirarla, para ir derecho hacia la siguiente puta.

El problema era ese. El hombre no dejaba de descubrir jamás otros cuerpos, su trayectoria curiosa e impasible, lenta e imprevisible, era probablemente insoportable para las mujeres en las que él había despertado renacimientos desatendidos.

Estoy segura de que Thi, que nunca había podido soportar su deber, su deuda, estaba destrozada. El hombre la había reconfortado, amado con sus gestos, le había dado otro destino, un sentido quizá, pero la ignoraba al cabo de poco para atender a otra.

Nunca lo sabremos.

Aquel día de Mayo, cuando él regresó a nuestro sórdido callejón para detenerse delante de Alicia, el día caía a lo lejos, el cielo estaba inflamado. Alrededor de ellos hormigueaba la vida, las chicas sermoneaban, los clientes jugaban y entre los cuerpos que pululaban en la calle, se filtraba una suave brisa fresca.

Él levantó ligeramente la falda de seda de aquella joven mujer, deslizándose entre sus muslos blancos, rozando la piel desnuda con su soplo y repartiéndolo entre otras faldas. Aquella sensación sólo duró un instante.

Severus le murmuró alguna cosa y Alicia le hizo subir, su pequeño aire sensual adherido a sus pupilas y a la comisura de sus labios.

Como el ritual le exigía, él procedió a observar su espacio íntimo: había cubierto las paredes con grandes bandas de tul verde, telas en las que se perdía la vaga luz del atardecer, y había colocado un pequeño sillón de terciopelo cerca de la ventana medio cerrada. Su cama estaba decorada con sábanas blancas, enmarcada por cortinas también blancas que se estremecían bajo la brisa que se colaba por la ventana.

Su escritorio, por el contrario, estaba limpio, o casi. Un paquete de cigarrillos y un viejo mechero estaban depositados sobre él, como reyes en su trono, como diamantes en un joyero.

Ella estaba de espaldas, la cabeza delicadamente inclinada hacia adelante y él pudo ver su nuca blanca estirarse deliciosamente hacia el escritorio. Sin decir nada, observó como cogía el paquete de tabaco, colocaba un cigarrillo entre sus finos dedos, acercaba el mechero y encendía el cigarrillo con un golpe seco y firme.

Una espiral de humo se escapó del contorno luminoso de su silueta y envolvió las telas de tul colgadas de la pared para morir entre ellas.

Entonces fue cuando Alicia se volvió hacia él y el hombre pudo observarla con más detenimiento.

Era de mediana estatura, a caballo entre la tierna veintena de formas dulces, y la treintena, con los primeros signos de la irrevocable condición del ser humano.

Su rostro era cuadrado, enmarcado por cabellos rubios ondulados, con un corte al estilo _garçon_ **(1)**. Revelaban la intensidad de sus ojos de océano, de un azul tan profundo que se corría el peligro de ahogarse en ellos. Algunas manchas de rubor salpicadas sobre su juguetona palidez, un cuello bastante largo, un pequeño pecho, su cintura curvándose dulcemente para redondear sus caderas, que él adivinó anchas bajo su falda de seda.

Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, serena, como si posase para un pintor sin blanca. La Divina Musa. Las únicas palabras que se escaparon de su boca estaban hechas de un gris efímero. Danzaron alrededor de ella como ilusiones malignas.

Severus tuvo que luchar para conservar un aire distante. Ella lo provocaba al sostener su mirada de aquella manera. Después, lentamente, ella se quitó su chaqueta de punto para desvelar la parte superior de su cuerpo, la redondez de sus hombros de nácar, su vientre un poco blando pero de una blancura exquisita, sus brazos, su pecho todavía vestido de encaje. El cigarrillo todavía se mantenía entre sus labios secos, el humo se envolvía alrededor de ella, los movimientos eran habilidosos, la mirada despierta, la sonrisa traviesa.

Ella dejó caer su chaqueta de punto detrás suyo, sola ante el hombre de hielo. Él no protestó, pero siguió su demostración con una intensidad que iba más allá del interés puramente sexual.

Alicia se quitó entonces su falda, con una infinita negligencia, descubriendo sus muslos redondos y rollizos, para desabrochar a continuación su sujetador empapado de encaje, liberando sus senos para placer del hombre.

Él se estremeció pero permaneció en silencio. Ella sonreía de medio lado, después aspiró su cigarrillo, blanca en la penumbra de la tarde, envuelta en su halo de humo, como si este último la cubriera de maravillas, quizá como un vestido suntuoso digno de una hija de sangre real. Las espirales morían en las bandas de tul y el sueño agonizaba cuando se elevaban los ojos hacia el cielo.

Ilusión. Pantalla de humo. Divinidad Púdica. Celeste Seducción.

Él no se pudo resistir mucho tiempo a aquella visión, a aquel perfume de humo caliente que subía hasta su cabeza y descendía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Casi a punto de jadear, tuvo cuidado al acercarse, con la misma languidez de la que ella había hecho gala mientras se estaba desnudando.

Vio su piel materializarse ante él, insensiblemente, su cuerpo estaba al alcance de su mano. Se estremeció cuando tocó sus brazos, masajeándolos con la yema de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos para dejar que penetrara en él el aroma de tabaco, que se unía a la perfección con aquel instante.

Ella era indescifrable, dejó que la recorriera con sus escrupulosas manos, con su nariz grande pero ferviente, con sus ávidos labios.

Él se arrodilló para acabar de humanizar a la diosa, encarnarla para la Eternidad.

Con una infinita prudencia, besó su ingle, sus labios tocando el encaje blanco de su braguita. Ella aspiró su cigarrillo trabajosamente, con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera bajo una imposible concentración, un esfuerzo del todo insoportable. De nuevo, los demonios regresaron en arabescos blanquecinos para coronar su cabeza.

Severus agarró el encaje con el dedo índice, arañando la piel de marfil y tiró hacia abajo la tela superflua con una serenidad extraordinaria. Poco a poco, vio como su sexo se descubría y, en contra de sus principios, fue preso del frenesí de poseerla. Un frenesí puramente egoísta por agarrar sus anchas caderas, por morder aquel vientre carnoso, por masajear incansablemente sus senos, por colocar su nariz en su cuello y por fundirse en ella.

Alicia emitió un gemido lascivo cuando él la tomó de la cintura para arrojarla sobre la cama.

Ella sonrió aliviada, prueba indudable de su éxito. Acababa de hechizar sus sentidos con tal violencia, que él estaba desatado. Severus, que no había capitulado jamás, puesto que el dominio de sí mismo siempre había sido una constante invariable, como las estaciones del año o el peso de la edad. Severus, que nunca se había dejado llevar por sus propios sentidos contentándose con sublimarlos, estaba preso de una terrible pasión.

Estuvo encarnizado, voraz, insaciable, perdido en aquella turbulencia de sensaciones voluptuosas. Ella fue completamente pasiva, los ojos clavados en el techo, perdidos en él; pero los ardores de su cliente fueron de tal envergadura, que ella acabó resoplando debajo de él cuando todo hubo terminado.

Su piel estaba tachonada de rojo, su pecho se elevaba con dolor, su cuerpo temblaba todavía y cerró los ojos un instante, desprovista de su velo de humo, de su velo de Gracia.

Él la miró con sus ojos negros como la noche, vio las curvas de su cuerpo dibujadas en la cálida luz de una tarde de Mayo, y se levantó después de unos instantes, desnudo, para ir a buscar el mechero y el paquete de cigarrillos. Alicia quiso protestar, pero se calló cuando sintió de nuevo su fría mirada sobre ella.

Entonces, él encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar, exhalando el humo con calma, siempre focalizado sobre Alicia, como un depredador.

Volvió a acostarse al lado de ella, entre las sábanas arrugadas, le pasó otro cigarrillo, que ella cogió mecánicamente.

- Eres lesbiana.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Ella volvió su cabeza hacia él, puso el dedo índice sobre su torso y con una voz neutra le preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

Él hizo un rictus indescifrable, después respondió habiendo exhalado una vez más otros demonios vertiginosos:

- Esforzarse tanto para que yo perdiese la razón, después, dejarme hacer... Amas la seducción, pero no sientes ningún placer al hacer el amor con un hombre.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que soy lesbiana? –rió ella dulcemente antes de aspirar su cigarrillo de nuevo.

Él levantó una ceja, se enderezó y acabó así el resto de su cigarrillo, del hermoso sueño, con prisa. Tiró la colilla por la ventana y se vistió, pagó y salió.

A ella no le gustaban los hombres, él tenía razón.

Alicia lo recibió regularmente. Aunque él sabía que ella lo hechizaría una y otra vez, regresaba, se abandonaba en las redes de las telas de tul verde donde se perdían los hermosos sueños de Alicia. Y jamás olvidaba pagar.

----------------------------------------

**(1)** _Estilo de peinado femenino que surgió durante los años 20. La incorporación de la mujer al mundo laboral tras la I Guerra Mundial, provocó que las nuevas mujeres trabajadoras buscaran la comodidad. Así que la búsqueda de lo práctico les llevó a cortarse el pelo como un hombre, naciendo así el estilo "garçon" (en francés, significa "chico", "muchacho joven")._


	6. Aïda

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de este bello fic. La quinta mujer de Severus: Aïda.  
**

**Y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por su review a _RociRadcliffe_. ¡Un beso, guapa! XD. Y muchos besos también para tods ls lectors que siguen la historia de forma anónima :P.**

**Esta semana no me he comunicado con _snakky_ (la autora), por falta de tiempo. Pero lo haré en los próximos días (sólo espero que haya podido entender el review de Roci...:P). ¡En fin! En cualquier caso, ella siempre está muy agradecida por seguir su historia traducida y muy feliz porque os haya gustado. Salut, snakky! :D**

**Os dejo con la lectura. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo ;).**

**AÏDA**

Sabíamos que Severus era un hombre con secretos. Aunque Emma, Evey y Alicia no hablaban demasiado sobre él, las bocas murmuraban, los oídos estaban atentos.

De esta manera, todas sabían que él tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo.

No era su condición de mortífago lo que nos resultaba extraño. Al fin y al cabo, las chicas, aunque no fueran entusiastas de esa clase de cosas, tampoco lo tenían en cuenta cuando trabajaban.

Él no escondió nunca su condición, permaneciendo tan tranquilo como cualquier otro cliente y nadie hacía preguntas.

¿Quizá sabía que en el reino del vicio ninguna de nosotras soñaría siquiera con reprocharle sus elecciones? Poniendo un precio y comprando sus cuerpos, él compraba también su silencio.

Si nos parecía misterioso, era porque sus necesidades variaban. A veces, teníamos la impresión de que él se dejaba llevar por decisiones repentinas, que se dirigía hacia una chica sin pensarlo previamente. Otras veces, parecía saber qué puta quería con exactitud. Y en ocasiones, regresaba con aquellas a las que ya había hechizado con anterioridad, con la cabeza baja.

Aïda acababa de cumplir treinta y dos años cuando vio que él se acercaba hacia ella. Se ensombreció en un primer momento, con la esperanza de que su actitud despectiva lo haría desistir. Pero eso era conocerlo poco. Él hizo un rictus y se quedó plantado delante de ella.

Aquella mujer había conocido muchos hombres excéntricos desde que empezó a trabajar en un burdel a los quince años de edad. Pero ninguno del estilo de Severus. Aquellos hombres habían sido mucho más peligrosos: brutos, simples, crueles, perversos, avaros...

Los años le habían enseñado a escoger escrupulosamente a sus clientes, a rechazar a algunos, demasiado ebrios o demasiado estrictos. Por supuesto, ella sabía quién era él. Pero aquel gigante delgado de cabellos grasos tenía un aspecto tan sereno, plácido y confiado, que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que resignarse después de un tira y afloja.

Suspiró y le indicó que la siguiera.

Era la vecina de descansillo de Alicia, y él sonrió cuando subió los peldaños de la vieja escalera aprisionado en sus recuerdos, en sus secretos.

Fue en el momento en el que ella puso la llave en la cerradura de su puerta, cuando él se dio cuenta de que había una tercera puerta entre las dos habitaciones. Estaba entreabierta y le pareció que era un cuarto de baño.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia anteriormente.

Así que abrió con cuidado la puerta para descubrir otra estancia, secreta e íntima, donde las chicas podían lavarse, purificarse, simbólicamente, al menos.

Estaba inmerso en su observación minuciosa de la sala de las abluciones, cuando vio la puerta cerrarse de golpe, empujada por el brazo hostil de Aïda.

- NO. ES. POR. AQUÍ.

Fueron las únicas palabras que franquearon sus labios, entrecortadas y amenazadoras. La única reacción que ellas provocaron fue una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño, forzando con dulzura la barrera de carne y arrastrando a la puta en su estela, enmudecida por la ira.

Allí, él permaneció inmóvil para escrutar el lugar.

El suelo estaba cubierto por un embaldosado azul cielo, las paredes, con baldosas blancas y había un armario al lado de la puerta. Un viejo mueble de madera negra, sombría, sobre el que descansaban algunas toallas inmaculadas.

Había un lavabo en el otro extremo de la estrecha pieza, de color azul cielo también, algunos cojines en el rincón opuesto y al fondo, una bella bañera circular. El aire estaba cargado de humedad, no había ninguna ventana en ninguna parte. Y unos farolillos de diferentes colores, colgados del techo, le daban un ambiente sereno a la atmósfera.

Sin decir una palabra, Severus se acercó a la bañera y giró los grifos.

Una mano agarró su puño y él se reencontró con los negros ojos de Aïda, como dos pequeños escarabajos.

- No tiene nada que hacer aquí –le previno con un brillo de advertencia en su mirada.

- Pagaré los suplementos –replicó él enderezándose.

El murmullo del agua que caía sobre el embaldosado frío de la bañera, llenándola, pareció apaciguar a la mujer.

Ella se incorporó y Severus, todavía acuclillado al lado de los grifos, pudo observarla minuciosamente con bastante comodidad.

Era gordita, pero proporcionada. Sus ojos, de un negro espectacular, estaban cuidadosamente maquillados, su nariz, un poco prominente, le daba un aspecto fiero y altanero.

Unos largos cabellos ondulados, encrespados, casi tupidos, enmarcaban su rostro ovalado y caían pesadamente sobre sus hombros desnudos dibujando frescos **(1)** de ébano sobre su piel.

Una piel que tenía el aspecto de estar estropeada por los años, por las uñas, por los dientes y por los golpes. Una piel de caramelo, un caramelo envuelto en un revestimiento coloreado. Llevaba un corpiño de satén dorado y una larga falda negra de volantes, ligera y vaporosa. Tenía los pies desnudos. En su tobillo, una pequeña cadena de oro con una llave.

Severus tragó saliva, pero continuó girando el grifo.

- ¡Salga de aquí! –ordenó ella señalando la puerta con un dedo.

Él no respondió nada, se limitó a ir a buscar una toalla y a coger el jabón del armario. Cuando volvió a la bañera, ella levantó ligeramente su falda, estiró el cuello hacia él y entreabrió la boca descubriendo unos bellos dientes blancos. Los ojos del hombre seguían aquel movimiento de seducción, casi cubiertos de deseo.

Era un truco que ella tenía la costumbre de utilizar para distraer a los clientes hoscos, enredándolos en su red mientras cantaba con su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el mortífago frunció el ceño y dejó las toallas sobre el cojín, para volver con parsimonia al lado de los grifos.

Aïda estaba sorprendida, sinceramente sorprendida. Podía admitir que fuese él quien tomara las decisiones, pero no que escogiera aquel cuarto de baño.

Esperaron algunos minutos, perdidos ambos en sus mundos dispares que se reencontraban ahora en un pequeño cuarto de baño caliente, húmedo e íntimo.

Cuando ella oyó como se cerraba el grifo, lo miró de una forma extraña, como si todavía pudiera escoger entre hacerlo salir de un lugar que no le pertenecía más que a ella, o dejarle pagar más.

Cada cosa tiene su precio en el mundo de las putas. Cualquiera sabe eso.

Ella se acercó hacia él, lasciva, como hacía siempre. Él esperó, con una expresión hermética en el rostro, los brazos cruzados y la mirada impenetrable.

Cada paso hacía de ella una reina. Sus pies de un color ambarino, caliente, jugaban con el horizonte frío del embaldosado, sus manos revoloteaban alrededor de ella, sus ojos permanecían fijos, clavados en los del hombre. Dos pares de ojos. Ambos negros, unos estaban hechos para seducir y atizar el fuego, los otros eran de un negro abismal que mortificaba todo aquello en donde se sumergía y helaba la sangre.

Su cintura, aunque ancha, era flexible y en aquel cuarto de baño de colores marinos, ella era una ola dorada de arena caliente.

Y la falda, que danzaba a su alrededor como un cortejo de sombras ardientes.

Ella detuvo limpiamente su danza delante de él y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Él pudo sentir su aliento, un aliento de naranja y canela. Un aliento que le envolvía, embaucándole con una torpeza adictiva.

Encerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra él. Sus dos cuerpos, pegados uno con el otro, palpitaban silenciosos.

Las manos escrupulosas y firmes de Severus se deslizaron por la parte inferior de su espalda masajeando la carne mullida a través de la tela y ella sonrió, menos esquiva.

Después, como si hubiese sido atrapada por una alegre locura, por un capricho repentino, por una travesura infantil, se separó de él.

Severus se quedó pasmado.

Fue como si la luz hubiese pasado a través del caramelo, como si los destellos calurosos del prisma le hubieran sorprendido completamente. Fue enteramente absorbido en la contemplación de aquella sonrisa de niña que está a punto de cometer una travesura y se regocija en ello, que se deleita con la perspectiva de desafiar las prohibiciones.

Ella se volvió hacia la bañera con un lánguido movimiento y saltó.

El reencuentro entre el agua pura y la simple niña que se había zambullido, llenó el baño de un pesado estruendo. Después, el silencio.

Severus casi lamentó tener que hacerle el amor.

La belleza de un gesto como aquel era arte. Y el arte no aguantaba violaciones, sólo una piadosa contemplación, un espíritu desinteresado, una pasividad frustrante pero necesaria para conservar su belleza ante los ojos de aquel que se perdía en ella.

Ella surgió del agua como una sirena dorada, los brazos extendidos hacia él, risueña. La risa encontró su eco en cada pequeño rincón, en cada baldosa del cuarto de baño y, precedida por el chapoteo del agua, resonó como las notas de un piano en una catedral.

Sus cabellos húmedos aparecían lisos sobre su cabeza, después, bajo el agua, se abrían como un abanico.

Su corpiño envolvía su cuerpo, los volantes vaporosos de su falda se estaban convirtiendo en oscuras aletas y ella llamaba a Ulises **(2)**. El hombre estaba petrificado por aquellos destellos fulminantes de vida, por aquella sólida negrura que tronaba en él, por aquella sirena-niña demasiado bella para ser peligrosa, demasiado frágil para ser destruida.

Él no podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía pensar.

Ella salió entonces del agua, risueña, ahogando una risa que lo habría podido abatir sobre los cojines, enloquecido por mil ensueños inagotables.

Pero ella no se lo permitió. Le cogió la mano dulcemente, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó, fresca y centelleante como el rocío.

Sus labios se buscaron ávidamente, sin aliento, él mordió dulcemente los suyos y su juego acabó por amplificarse violentamente. Sus cuerpos, casi piel contra piel, unidos como si nada pudiera separarlos, sus manos ávidas, su sangre, que palpitaba a través de su ser y una pasión eléctrica que invadía sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, Aïda sabía manejar a los hombres y consiguió que se metiera en la bañera, obligándole a avanzar paso a paso, hasta que reencontrase el agua tranquila que dormía debajo de ellos. Él se vio envuelto en una calidez que le arrancó un suspiro. Ella lo acogió entre sus brazos, siempre sonriente, la sirena que olía a naranja y canela.

Y él deslizó sus dedos sobre sus hombros, sobre sus senos, sobre sus costillas, su espalda, siguiendo por su columna vertebral, mientras ella dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, petrificada por la voluptuosidad.

Dejó que se deshiciera de su corpiño liberando sus pechos y también de su falda y de todo lo que hacía de ella una Teles **(3)**, para metamorfosearse en una Venus **(4)** exótica y suave.

Ella se revelaba desnuda ante él en medio del agua. Severus reemprendió la ruta que su dedo índice había seguido y se detuvo sobre un bello lunar en la base del cuello. Descendió serpenteando a lo largo de su cuerpo besando a veces un trozo de piel caramelo desgastada.

Ella lo desvistió lentamente, con su piel de ámbar contra la otra de opalina, desembarazándose del negro y de la oscuridad, mordisqueando sus orejas y su cuello, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de él, estrechándolo contra ella, arqueándose al moverse con una maestría perfecta en cada mínimo movimiento.

Y en el agua, en medio de una habitación húmeda y caliente, hicieron el amor.

Sus gritos resonaron sobre el frío embaldosado como un rompeolas de furioso oleaje, el agua agitándose alrededor de ellos como un director de orquesta impetuoso y todo volvió a su tranquilidad anterior. La tempestad de deseo se había apaciguado de repente en sus respiraciones entrecortadas e irregulares.

Descansaron desnudos sobre los cojines y se adormecieron, pegados uno contra el otro.

Cuando él se marchó, ya era noche avanzada y se había gastado una fortuna por haberse quedado tanto tiempo adormecido junto a la diosa de caramelo.

Pero todo tenía su coste y Aïda, al fin y al cabo, acababa de vender lo más íntimo que poseía por un alto precio.

Y lo había hecho, aunque el santuario de las purificaciones se había mancillado con aquel olor masculino, con aquel olor a sexo.

¿Pero había sido realmente sexo? ¿O había sido más bien una mezcla irreal de naranja, de maravilla y de canela?

---------------------------------

_**(1)** Frescos: pinturas realizadas sobre una superficie cubierta con una delgada capa de yeso._

_**(2)** Ulises: héroe griego, protagonista de la Odisea, de Homero. Durante sus viajes, Ulises fue tentado por el canto de las sirenas._

_**(3)** Teles: Una de las 9 sirenas que, en la mitología griega, engañaban con sus cantos a los marineros para hacerlos sucumbir ahogados._

_**(4)** Venus: diosa griega del amor._


	7. Maggie

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo traducido. Como dice la autora, este es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero no por ello menos intenso (esto último lo digo yo :P).**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews a _Clio Pooh_, _MoonyMarauderGirl_ y _RociRadcliffe_. ¡Un besazo, guapas! :D  
**

**Esta vez sí le envié traducidos los reviews a la autora, snakky, y esta ha sido su respuesta: "Mes respects à la traductrice et un enorme "Merci" aux lecteurs!" ("_mis respetos para la traductora y ¡un enorme "Gracias" para las lectoras!_").**

**Y no me enrollo más (XD). Que disfrutéis de la lectura ;).**

**MAGGIE**

Los meses pasaban, los años corrían insensiblemente y todo cambiaba. Nuevas prostitutas llegaban, otras, se marchaban, arrugas en las ojeras, noches tórridas en amaneceres fríos, compras de sonrisas seductoras, cigarrillos en llantos mudos.

Todo se metamorfoseaba sin que nosotras nos molestáramos siquiera en observarlo.

Sin embargo, en el epicentro de aquel torbellino inquebrantable, subsistían tres puntos de referencia.

Los chismes, siempre de boca en boca, algunos fueron noticias, alguno fue puntual. Circulaban entre nosotras y eran nuestro premio de consolación; de alguna manera suponían el único valor sobre el que nosotras nos apoyábamos. Hablar de otra cosa para olvidar nuestra condición.

Otro elemento de estabilidad para nosotras lo constituían los habituales: Severus y algunos otros clientes más, tratados con respeto por su condición de clientes regulares y de hombres carismáticos. El mortífago había envejecido un poco, su rostro se había endurecido, su mirada se había hecho perspicaz. Él también había cambiado mucho, aunque no así sus viejas costumbres.

El último pilar que permanecía imperturbable en nuestra calle era Maggie.

Maggie era una solitaria que no hablaba demasiado, aunque siempre fue cortés cuando se dirigían a ella.

Todas las chicas la detestaban y ninguna podía soportarla. De todas las putas, ella era la única que llegó aquí por decisión propia. Y para la mayoría, incluso las más clementes, las más comprensivas y las más bohemias, aquella decisión era absurda.

Ella jamás dio explicaciones, jamás se dignó decir por qué, se encerró en su rincón y nunca lo abandonó.

De esta manera, cuando los pasos secos e impredecibles de Severus se dirigieron hacia ella, el odio que las demás le profesaban se hizo más virulento.

Era una tarde de Abril y llovía a cántaros. Emanaban olores nauseabundos del callejón y los clientes eran escasos. Todas las miradas habían seguido la trayectoria monótona del hombre hasta la puta elegida.

Él se apostó delante de ella y después de haber intercambiado las banalidades de costumbre, ambos subieron.

Lo hizo entrar en su habitación, permaneció en silencio detrás de él y le dejó captar la esencia del lugar.

Una cama a ras de suelo, las sábanas muy gastadas, un pequeño escritorio apostado contra la pared, donde permanecían algunas hojas blancas y una pluma. Un pequeño banco de madera cerca de la ventana, por donde la luz entraba dulcemente.

En los haces de luz que se posaban sobre la madera y la tela de las sábanas, se veían finas partículas de polvo gravitando apaciblemente, como si el tiempo las hubiera suspendido allí. Se oía a la lluvia golpear contra las persianas, las gotas de agua resbalando entre las grietas de los postigos.

Después, él volvió la cabeza para percibir que, cerca de la cama, había una pequeña estantería de madera, una madera color miel, sobre la que estaban depositadas varias viejas obras.

Frunció el ceño al acercarse con lentitud a la biblioteca susodicha y acarició el cuero de los viejos libros con las yemas de sus largos dedos blancos, su mirada indescifrable seguía el recorrido de sus manos y cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma que lo envolvía.

Desde luego, aquellos libros olían a viejo, a olvido y a cerrado, pero otra fragancia se unía a aquella combinación de olores. Un perfume de vainilla inundaba el aire. Fue llenado de tal manera por aquellos dos componentes, que olvidó a su anfitriona por un instante para dejarse llevar por su descubrimiento.

Entonces, ella se apoyó contra su escritorio y se quitó con delicadeza unos pequeños pendientes plateados y su pesada capa.

La fricción de las telas y el sonido del metal saliendo de la piel, le hicieron volverse para escrutarla por la espalda.

Era de estatura mediana, hombros anchos, pero con una cintura curvilínea bajo un vestido negro bastante discreto. Largos cabellos castaños descendían en cascada sobre su espalda. Tenía las piernas rollizas, pero cuando permanecía de pie, aquello acentuaba las deliciosas curvas.

Cuando ella se volvió para enfrentarlo, él vio el brillo cansado, pero sólido, de sus ojos verdes, su rostro trabajado por el tiempo, sus cejas depiladas y su boca fina.

Maggie tenía la cuarentena, atrapada en su vestido negro y en su cotidianeidad, escapándose en sus libros y en su extraña reserva.

Él cogió una obra al azar, los ojos siempre fijos en ella y se acercó para pedirle en voz baja, con un tono incierto:

- ¿Podrías leerme algunas páginas?

Ella le sonrió evasivamente, le cogió el libro de las manos con habilidad y se sentó en el borde de la cama para abrirlo e iniciar su lectura.

Él rodeó su lecho para dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la cama y se situó detrás de ella. Después, inclinó su cabeza para seguir las ondulaciones de su cabello con el dorso de la mano.

Su nariz se perdió en la base de su cuello mientras la lluvia resonaba contra los postigos y las frases se escapaban de las líneas negras. De aquella especie de suave ensueño, echaban a volar palabras que no regresarían, dejando su lugar a otras que estallaban por sí solas como pompas de jabón.

Severus bajó el tirante de su vestido para depositar un beso sobre su hombro, sus finas manos deshacían el lazo que serpenteaba en su espalda.

Ella se estremeció, pero su voz permaneció plácida y sensual. La lluvia rezumaba contra el metal de los postigos, el relato se vertía como un río vivo.

Su mentón se posó sobre el hombro de Maggie, el mortífago tenía la mirada fija sobre sus labios: se sellaban y se despegaban uno del otro para hacer vibrar su garganta, sus tendones sobresalían, su yugular se marcaba, su mandíbula se abría y se cerraba con gracia y, de vez en cuando, su lengua mojaba las comisuras de sus labios secos con un movimiento rápido, como si le avergonzase.

Sus ojos verdes seguían las líneas sin interrumpir su camino, sus párpados se cerraban de vez en cuando, como para dejarlos respirar en su esfuerzo de demiurgos y cuando ella volvía a abrir sus ventanas de jade, era como si todo hubiera terminado y algo nuevo comenzase.

Lentamente, cuando sus hábiles manos hubieron terminado de desabrochar el vestido, él lo abrió por la espalda y empezó a dibujar pequeñas formas sobre la piel caliente de la lectora.

Ella tembló bruscamente, detuvo su lectura un instante y tan solo la lluvia y la vainilla reinaron en la habitación.

- Continúa... -murmuró él apartando sus cabellos para besar la base de su nuca.

Ella se inclinó de nuevo sobre su libro y la farándula de sílabas y de consonantes reemprendió su incesante tiovivo, ensordecedor, embriagador, mientras que Severus sumergió sus manos entre la piel y el vestido para descubrir el cuerpo más íntimamente.

Aquellos dos seres estaban perdidos en una obra fuera del tiempo, martilleada por la lluvia que golpeaba y se colaba a través de las persianas, llena de la melodía de una voz acariciadora y de un exquisito aroma de vainilla mezclado con la esencia del olvido. Entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápidamente.

Cuando ella no pudo hacer más que suspirar y gemir, incapaz de leer por más tiempo, soltó el libro, aprisionada en una terrible ansia, mientras Severus jugaba en su intimidad con sus largos dedos. Ella intentó volverse, pero él la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para sentir el aroma de la mujer que deseaba.

Sus movimientos eran ardientes, bruscos. Los cabellos de Maggie acariciaron la cara del hombre, y él se hundió enteramente en la observación de las reacciones del rostro de ella y en la exploración de su ser. De la habitación no salían más que gemidos lascivos que se amplificaban y se amplificaban. La novela parecía esperarles en el suelo, como si no hubiese transcurrido más que un segundo.

No podría afirmar con certeza que ellos hicieran el amor después.

Sin embrago, cuando ella volvió a coger el libro, era muy tarde. Desnudo, entre las sábanas deshechas, mecido por la lluvia y la historia que se desplegaba desde las páginas amarillentas a través de los ojos verdes por la ranura de un boca fina, apaciguado por aquel perfume que flotaba alrededor de ellos, Severus se adormeció con rapidez.

Maggie tenía tiempo. Iba a terminar su vida aquí, probablemente, y los momentos como aquel que ella acababa de reencontrar, eran escasos. Olvidados como los viejos libros, voluptuosos como un aroma de vainilla, intemporales como las palabras que se estaban evaporando en el aire y las gotas de la lluvia que asaltaban las persianas, unas martilleando, otras colándose en el interior.

Tarde, en la noche, él se marchó, la lluvia había cesado, el tiempo había reemprendido su curso, la realidad también. No se percató de los ojos fijos en él cuando abandonó nuestra calle. En seguida, aquellos ojos se fijaron en otro cliente, en seguida desaparecieron y otros vinieron a reemplazarlos. Todo se metamorfoseaba.

Excepto el empeño de Maggie por continuar aquí.

Severus volvió a menudo a buscarla y cuando él llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, nosotras sabíamos que era ella a quien iba a ver. Los libros tienen la ventaja de perdurar, contrariamente a los chismes.


	8. Rochelle

**¡Hola de nuevo! Me disculpo por no haber actualizado ayer; la verdad es que me fue imposible. Pero bueno, como decimos por aquí, "más vale tarde que nunca" :P. Mirad el lado bueno: ahora queda menos de una semana para que vuelva a actualizar otra vez XD.**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a _MoonyMarauderGirl_, _RociRadcliffe_ y _YenneferdeVergnenberg_. ¡Un besote, guapas! :D. Por cierto, _Yennefer_, ¿qué respuestas te dio _snakky_ a las preguntas que le hiciste? :O. Por cierto, _snakky_ dice que todavía le rechinan los dientes por hacer el esfuerzo de responderte en español!! XDDD  
**

**_Snakky_ os agradece a todas vuestros reviews y os envía _un gros bise_, un beso enorme de su parte ;).**

**Y ahora, el capítulo. Rochelle es "mi" mujer preferida; os explicaré por qué al final (no quiero desvelar nada ahora). Que disfrutéis la lectura ;).  
**

**ROCHELLE**

Cada ser posee marcas indelebles que la vida le ha hecho, físicas o no, merecidas o no, y es decisión de cada uno llevarlas dignamente, esconderlas, observarlas minuciosamente o luchar para que desaparezcan.

Todas las chicas habían tenido heridas, todas habían conocido la violencia, el miedo y el dolor. Pero nuestra condición es tan infatigable y dulce como un torrente en verano, drena los espíritus mordaces y se lleva los años y los rencores. Nuestra condición es tan pegajosa como un pantano en Otoño con el agua estancada, la misma rutina nos convierte en depredadoras, buscamos aquello que la otra no tiene todavía, dedicamos todos nuestros esfuerzos a la búsqueda enloquecida de un motivo que nos haga sentir orgullosas. Nosotras, que no podemos aspirar a tener honor o respeto.

Por esa razón, Severus era uno de esos pequeños tesoros que tenían un valor monstruosamente atractivo. Con los años, había revelado muy poco sobre sí mismo, las chicas con las que se acostaba le sonreían, sus decisiones eran siempre inesperadas, su enjuta silueta, dura y casi evanescente en el crepúsculo... Todas aquellas joyas que hacían de él el cliente a poseer.

Nuestro callejón estaba pasando por un periodo sombrío cuando él fue hacia Rochelle. La mitad de las putas habían desaparecido y todos los chulos de la región estaban inquietos. Nosotras dudábamos de que aquello tuviera alguna relación con las actividades del Señor Tenebroso, pero jamás nos habríamos atrevido a acusarlo sin tener pruebas de ello. Una mantiene la boca cerrada cuando forma parte de un mundo sucio y amoral.

Severus estaba implicado seguramente, pero permanecía constante y fiel, imperturbable y severo. Como si aquel ritual que consistía en dar unos cuantos pasos en la calle hasta una de nosotras, fuera su Cruzada personal. Él saludaba las puertas cerradas, las habitaciones vacías, los postigos cerrados y las luces muertas. Las imágenes que se habían ido, las sensaciones destruidas, los recuerdos momificados, los gustos perdidos, las chicas gastadas. Ahogadas en el torrente. Vertidas en el pantano.

Mantenía la cabeza alta y sus pasos eran siempre igual de seguros, las chicas lo arengaban, los clientes lo miraban con asombro, las prostitutas que ya frecuentaba le dirigían una sonrisa tímida que él no respondía. Y ellas regresaban a sus asuntos.

Rochelle, por su parte, sabía que su turno llegaría. Esperaba con calma las ropas aleteando a su alrededor, las zancadas felinas.

Ella lo sabía desde que lo había visto salir de la habitación de Evey, aquel joven que temblaba deslumbrado como si estuviese enamorado. Ella sabía que él había aprendido a amar a las mujeres, porque Evey se lo había enseñado.

Las putas saben que la Belleza es el resultado de una ecuación arriesgada, la suma de un poco de aquello que cada uno tiene de Único y de la subjetividad del que observa. Los movimientos, los gestos, las expresiones, las coincidencias y otros fenómenos influyen, dependiendo de las vivencias y las personalidades, pero sólo son variables. Lo que es Invariable, es la necesidad de contemplar la Belleza.

Rochelle no le dejó hablar y le hizo subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Sonrió y lo observó mientras él escudriñaba el lugar, con suma precisión, como si quisiera guardar aquel momento para conservarlo toda su vida con él.

Ella aprovechó para seguir el movimiento circular y cauteloso de sus pupilas negras. Su frente arrugada, las arrugas de la comisura de sus labios, sus cejas contundentes y principescas, su aura sombría y mística, como un exorcista. Anotó todos aquellos detalles para conservarlos con ella también. Ya que él retenía la esencia de su habitación, ella le quitaba un instante de sí mismo.

Todo tiene un precio.

Su habitación estaba llena de fotografías. Rostros, ramas de árboles, teatros inmensos, el mar, un libro abierto, horizontes nublados, monedas, cuadros célebres, mapas, un par de zapatos, y un niño que lloraba, vuelto, como por azar, hacia el fotógrafo.

Aquella foto estaba también colgada en la pared. Sin embargo, contrariamente a otros negativos colocados unos sobre otros por todas partes, la foto del niño estaba rodeada de estruendosas paredes blancas.

Rochelle vio como se estrechaban los ojos de Severus, como si intentara forzar al niño a rebelarle los motivos de su tristeza.

Los Maestros Oclumantes no pueden leer en los ojos petrificados sobre un papel.

La cama era vieja, había sido muy utilizada, pero las sábanas estaban limpias, olían a jazmín. El resto del mobiliario consistía en una hamaca colgada del techo y, en el hueco de ésta, un caleidoscopio **(1)**.

Este objeto perturbó al hombre.

Los griegos decían que la única diferencia entre los muertos y los vivos, era que estos últimos eran visibles.

Severus, en aquella habitación envejecida por los años y el uso, acababa de hacerse visible. El caleidoscopio se balanceaba de derecha a izquierda en la hamaca, la visera en su dirección, el niño que lloraba parecía acusarlo. Él era culpable, pero estaba vivo.

Y aquello era desestabilizador.

Con una dulzura insospechada, Rochelle le cogió por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse sobre la cama. Él se volvió entonces para examinarla con atención, sus ojos vivos y alerta.

Ella le dejó hacer ampliamente y puso sus ojos sobre él, para que la descubriera sin escrúpulos. Alta, muy alta, con ojos marrones claros infinitamente serenos, una cabellera negra de azabache, enredada, pero recogida en un moño deshecho sobre sus anchos hombros. Bajo un vestido verde como la abundancia, él pudo adivinar sus pequeños senos, su fina cintura, sus delgados brazos, sus anchas caderas, y después se concentró en su apacible rostro, sus labios carnosos, sus pómulos prominentes, sus densas cejas, las arrugas sobre su piel.

Su piel negra, como la noche, como el chocolate negro, tan oscura como el carbón, y cansada, desgastada por los cuarenta y dos años de su existencia.

Su piel –y elevó las cejas ante esta visión- marcada por los hombres: largas cicatrices blanquecinas atravesaban su espalda, algunas sobre los antebrazos, pequeñas marcas sobre sus grandes manos finas. El negro desgarrado por el blanco. Ella bajó los ojos, atenta a su reacción.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su pregunta era inquisitiva y cortante, sus ojos penetrantes y furiosos, su piel recorrida por escalofríos como los de las corrientes eléctricas.

- Rochelle... –murmuró ella con una voz cálida y sensual en una franca sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo se llama el niño de la fotografía? –preguntó él señalando el retrato con un dedo acusador, más virulento todavía.

- Ajax...

- ¿No eres tú? Lo pareces, pero con una expresión más desconfiada.

Ella sonrió tristemente, y por primera vez desde hacía años, sus ojos marrones se velaron ante un cliente.

- Mi hijo... –consiguió decir con un nudo en la garganta, luchando por controlar sus emociones.

Severus se mostró tan despiadado como el caleidoscopio y los ojos del niño lo habían sido con él.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó violentamente, la orden marcada profundamente en su voz.

Ella se dirigió lentamente hacia la hamaca, cogió el pequeño objeto curioso y volvió a sentarse al lado de él, sus grandes ojos fijos sobre lo que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

- Me dio esto para que al mirarlo tuviera que hacer muecas. Y ellos se lo llevaron. Cuando me di cuenta, había desaparecido.

Aunque pueda parecer asombroso, Severus estaba más contento ahora que sabía que el caleidoscopio era lo que el niño miraba con inseguridad. Era aquello lo que había retenido a su madre, lo que le había hecho perder su rastro. Conocía aquella clase de historias. "Ellos" eran los ladrones de niños _muggles_ o mágicos.

Él suspiró y vio una pequeña gota en su mejilla, una lágrima había anidado en el hueco de su nariz y sus ojos marrones eran viejos, muy viejos, tan antiguos como el mundo, porque ella había soportado el mundo.

Con el reverso de su mano enjuagó el rastro húmedo y cogió su cabeza entre sus grandes manos blancas, para acercarla hacia él con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz.

Ella le dejó hacer, sabiendo que, de alguna manera, él sería el único cliente en conocer su secreto. El único.

Él la tomó después en sus brazos, para estrecharla lo más fuerte que pudo, acarició su melena tenebrosa y le besó la frente con calma, muy lentamente. Ella se recobró y con una débil sonrisa, le desabotonó sus ropas, sus ojos fijos el uno sobre el otro, la fotografía les miraba desde arriba con un aire atormentado.

Su camisa cayó sobre el suelo a rayas al lado de la cama, su ropa interior, y así, desnudo, al lado de ella, muy cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento ardiente, lo suficiente también, como para devorar sus ojos marrón claro todavía ausentes. Él la acarició pasando sus manos sobre todas las curvas de su cuerpo negro como la noche, y el blanco acariciaba el negro.

Rochelle empezó a abrazarlo plenamente, removiéndose sinuosamente sobre él, lo fascinó lo suficiente como para que contemplase durante unos pocos segundos aquellas ondas brillantes de chocolate derramarse sobre sus blancas playas desiertas.

Entonces, él terminó de quitarle su vestido para admirar el cuadro de Rochelle a horcajadas sobre él, danzando con sus caderas, los brazos contorneándose con gracia, como los satélites alrededor de su cuerpo de ébano.

Sus ojos tropezaron irremediablemente sobre la última cicatriz, aquella que ella escondía bajo su vestido, mientras que las demás no eran ningún misterio.

Alguien había cortado por debajo de su ombligo.

Con la yema de sus dedos, él rozó la huella indeleble y con su voz de terciopelo, preguntó en un susurro:

- Tú habías querido tener ese niño, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió entonces, como si entendiera qué era lo que hacía de Severus un Tesoro. ¿Qué había en él tan precioso?

Estaba, quizá, enfermo de la Humanidad, pero sabía escuchar y comprender a sus semejantes.

¿Cómo había podido entender que Rochelle quiso tener a su hijo? Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera al padre. Ninguna de nosotras lo sabíamos y los hijos de las putas era un tema que evitábamos cuidadosamente.

Rochelle había querido tener un hijo hacía ocho años. Se había apañado con un cliente, un amigo o una relación, pero ella lo había tenido. Sin embargo, tuvo complicaciones durante su embarazo y los sanadores tuvieron que practicarle una cesárea. Rochelle la escondía bajo sus coloridos vestidos, bajo su aspecto maternal y comprensivo, pero en sus sueños las apariencias eran desplazadas por el dolor.

Severus y ella se hicieron el amor, medio fascinados el uno por el otro, medio enternecidos.

El criminal y la desconsolada madre.

Por debajo de ellos, el último reflejo debía desaparecer, la última cicatriz visible. El niño que siempre estaría triste sobre un trozo de papel y en el fondo de un caleidoscopio.

Rochelle no le cobró a Severus.

Él le había dado un instante de altruismo, ella le había dado una imagen viva de sí mismo.

Se abandonaron.

Y él no volvió con ella jamás.

-------------------------------------------

**(1)** _Caleidoscopio: tubo que contiene varios espejos en ángulo y pedacitos de cristal irregulares; al mirar por uno de sus extremos se ven combinaciones simétricas que varían cuando se gira el tubo._

_------------------------------------------_

**Rochelle es mi preferida porque ella, como yo, es madre. Por suerte para mí, yo no he sufrido una tragedia como la suya y conservo a mi hija conmigo :D.**


	9. Grace

**La octava mujer. Estamos ya en la recta final de este maravilloso fic, pero todavía quedan muchas cosas de Severus por descubrir ;).**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a _Clio Pooh_, _RociRadcliffe_, _MoonyMarauderGirl_ y _YenneferdeVergnenberg_. ¡Un besazo, guapas! :D. Por cierto, _Clio_, respecto a tu pregunta, _snakky_ me confirmó que mi respuesta era correcta: Severus no vuelve nunca más con Rochelle porque, después de conocer su historia, la llegó a respetar demasiado. Y también me dijo que ella sintió que debía ser así entre ellos.**

**Y ahora, el capítulo. Que disfrutéis de la lectura ;).**

**----------------------------------------  
**

**GRACE**

Ya lo he dicho antes. Nuestro mundo está construido sobre las vicisitudes de la vida. Las prostitutas se marchan, demasiado envejecidas, aunque todavía atractivas, y otras llegan.

Las jovencitas que sustituyen a las antiguas son vírgenes casi siempre. Los chulos nos las envían con el fin de que nosotras las acompañemos en sus primeros pasos. Y para estar seguros de que se vende su primera hazaña tan cara como sea posible.

Las nuevas eran pretextos para los chismes principalmente, pero más allá de eso, todas las putas sentían sensaciones contradictorias cuando se encontraban con una nueva colega. Nosotras les tomábamos afecto, porque ellas eran un reflejo real de lo que nosotras fuimos una vez. Las bonitas mejillas, los labios plenos, las miradas aún interrogantes. Las preguntas. Antes, nosotras también nos hacíamos preguntas.

Y aquello que inducía a algunas de nosotras a odiar a las nuevas. Ellas estaban enfrentadas a su pasado y no lo soportaban. Dorian Grey no soportaba tampoco su retrato **(1)**, pero por cuestiones estéticas. Quería mantener la insostenible Belleza que poseía.

Nosotras no soportábamos enfrentarnos cara a cara con ellas, porque nos mostraban hasta qué punto el pasado nos había arrebatado nuestras preguntas. Ya no nos preguntábamos nada.

El mundo nos había dado sus respuestas, y los interrogantes habían resbalado como la lluvia en las alcantarillas de nuestro callejón. Así pues, dejábamos que las horas y los billetes nos empaparan, cerrando los ojos para olvidar que nosotras éramos mujeres de escasas virtudes. Las jóvenes poseían todavía aquello para ellas. La virtud.

La subasta de carne. Una de nosotras tomaba a la novata bajo su protección y la vendía al mejor postor, ya que los hombres se volvían locos por la carne fresca. Nosotras lo sabíamos. Esto era causa de vicisitudes. A veces, las jovencitas nos requerían para que las ayudáramos, a veces eran refractarias y no nos perdonaban hasta mucho más tarde, cuando lo entendían al fin, cuando una pequeña desembarcaba ante ellas.

Quizá era caridad, al fin y al cabo. Vender el cuerpo de una jovencita, como si fuera un filete de carne, era un trabajo devastador, se tenía que hacer pagar al cliente el máximo posible. De todas formas, su destino estaba escrito en el número de billetes que el cliente ofrecía por poseer a una virgen.

Severus vino un día de Febrero cuando la noche ya estaba avanzada. Hacía frío, las chicas estaban resplandecientes, inestables y seductoras. No era lo único a pesar del viento helado: los clientes se apretujaban en la puerta de Mina, que tenía a Grace por pupila, el rostro seco e intransigente de una redomada mujer de negocios.

Él conocía bien a Mina, aunque no la había frecuentado nunca. Ella lo había intentado atraer a menudo. Aquel tesoro esbelto. Sin embargo, en el caso presente, no era su cuerpo lo que ella vendía, era el de Grace el que estaba defendiendo. Los hombres arrugaban sus billetes, pataleaban, se empujaban, se insultaban, lloriqueaban ante la joven puta y algunos le gritaban insultos a la vendedora.

Mina percibió a Severus, lejos, detrás de la multitud rabiosa y, con una mirada, él entendió lo que ella quería. Snape nunca se había detenido ante una virgen, él iba y venía a menudo hacia mujeres que no estaban ocupadas. Pero asintió brevemente con la cabeza en dirección a Mina y se acercó con la misma sangre fría y la misma seguridad que nosotras ya le conocíamos.

Mina sabía que podía confiar en él. Si Evey le sonreía, si él volvía con Maggie con un libro bajo el brazo, si Emma se ponía guapa para él, si Alicia sonreía extrañamente cuando salían de su habitación, todo aquello no podía ser más que una buena señal.

Algunos dirán que ella acababa de proceder con una consideración muy maternal. Una madre abatiría a los clientes y se llevaría a su hija muy lejos, llorando de miedo a lágrima viva. Nosotras no éramos maternales.

Grace se estremeció cuando vio la silueta oscura y austera del hombre emerger de entre los clientes que se peleaban por ella. Tenía un aspecto repulsivo. Le dirigió a Mina una mirada interrogante, suplicante, pero ella sonreía a Severus.

La celestina se los llevó a los dos hacia el interior y arregló el servicio de Grace con él mientras la nueva prostituta los miraba, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¡Estaba tan asustada, pobre animalillo desamparado!

Severus no le dirigió ni una mirada mientras Mina le indicaba el número de habitación y volvía a salir. Sus dos manos blancas la asieron por la muñeca y sin posar en ella su mirada abismal, subió las escaleras para entrar en la habitación desnuda. Ni un escritorio, una silla, un cojín. Sólo una cama con las sábanas plegadas sobre el colchón.

Él suspiró, cerró la puerta cuando la chica entró en el cuarto y la dejó observar su nuevo futuro. Después, ella se volvió hacia él y pudo mirarla adecuadamente. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron violentamente al sentir su mirada misteriosa sobre ella y su corazón palpitó con más rapidez.

Una pequeña jovencita, regordeta, de cabellos cortos castaños rizados coronando su cabeza y con ojos verde pálido que tiraban hacia el amarillo, una pequeña nariz respingona, pómulos rosados, un rostro redondo bastante regular. Su pequeño cuello enrojecido bajo el impacto del miedo. Sus brazos temblorosos, macizos, como si no hubieran querido existir nunca. Ella estaba encorvada, la cabeza baja, las mejillas ardiendo, los miembros crispados bajo su vestido negro de seda.

Tenía el aspecto de un pequeño erizo, delicado, frágil y dispuesto a sucumbir bajo el miedo, que habría preferido no existir antes que encontrarse ante aquel hombre curioso.

Sin añadir nada más, él cogió con brío una funda de almohada plegada que estaba encima del resto de sábanas, sobre la cama, para acercarse después a Grace. Inclinó la cabeza y lentamente, sopló sobre la nuca con su aliento cálido y envolvente. Su nuca se estremeció, un escalofrío mudo. Entonces, él extendió la funda de almohada y le cubrió los ojos con ella.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? –gritó ella separándose de él de un salto, golpeándose contra la pared.

- No voy a hacerte daño, déjate hacer.

Su voz era muy dulce, acariciante, grave, poderosa, masculina y la joven puta no necesitó de demasiado tiempo para caer bajo el hechizo, aunque estuviera todavía extremadamente intimidada por aquel desconocido a quien la habían lanzado como si fuera pasto.

- Dime cómo te imaginas tu habitación... –le susurró seductoramente, casi con avidez.

Ella emitió una exclamación de sorpresa, un estremecimiento, y yo estoy segura de que movió inútilmente los ojos bajo su pañuelo apretado.

- ¿Qué haga, qué? ¡No entiendo nada! –gritó entre aterrorizada y embriagada.

- Dime cómo te imaginas una habitación que sólo sería para ti... Esta habitación en la que estamos... Decórala para mí...

- ¡Está loco! –gritó ella agitándose combativa contra él para liberarse. Él apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, que se retorció y se dobló para escapar del abrazo, sin éxito.

- Te lo ruego... –murmuró él sobre su oído, con aquella voz intolerablemente acariciante, seductora y autoritaria.

Ella se dejó caer sobre él, presa en el deseo, pero él se apartó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Está vacía! ¡No hay nada! ¡NADA DE NADA! –aulló ella apretando los puños, titubeando al no saber dónde estaba él. Al no saber en qué dirección tenía que gritar para que la oyese.

- ¿Ni siquiera unos libros? –preguntó él maliciosamente.

- ¡NO! ¿PARA QUÉ SIRVEN, DE TODAS FORMAS?

Ella avanzaba y retrocedía en la habitación, sin saber en qué lugar se encontraba exactamente el hombre. Se movía constantemente, tan escurridizo como una anguila.

- ¿Y fotos...?

- ¡NO TENGO FOTOS! ¡VENGO DE UN ORFANATO!

Ella avanzó con prudencia, las manos en el vacío, la cabeza baja, mientras él se movía a su alrededor como un depredador.

- ¿Un sillón?

- ¡PARA NADA!

- ¿Un joyero...?

- ¡GUÁRDESE SU BISUTERÍA!

Ella retrocedió hasta que volvió a encontrar la pared. Él se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de ella y observó cómo sus venas latían bajo la piel de su cuello, su boca se entreabría para exhalar su estupor y su miedo, sus cabellos se balanceaban dulcemente alrededor de su rostro sonrosado, sus manos temblaban, su vestido se elevaba ligeramente y se volvía a bajar.

- ¿Un diario íntimo?

- ¡NADA! ¡DETÉNGASE, ES SUFICIENTE!

Se apartó de la pared e intentó quitarse la venda. Imposible, estaba bien anudada. Severus se colocó detrás de ella, tan sigilosamente como un gato, y su voz se tornó seria, brusca.

- ¿Un piano?

Ella se detuvo al instante y se quedó petrificada. Su juego acababa de terminar, el gato había atrapado al ratón y ya no había vendas sobre los ojos.

Él hizo aparecer un piano cerca de la ventana y con un gesto paciente, se apretó contra ella para empujarla. La chica avanzó más rápidamente que él, como si quisiera evitar todo contacto, pero él consiguió colocarla delante del piano.

Con sus largos dedos finos, dirigió su mano, casi pegado a ella, la nariz hundida en sus pequeños rizos castaños, aspirando el aroma único de la chica que todavía no tenía un perfume para inventar la seducción. Ella tendió la mano tímidamente, respirando con irregularidad y sus propios dedos, sostenidos por los de Severus, empezaron a acariciar las teclas.

Entonces, ella emitió un grito de sorpresa, muy cerca del cuerpo de su cliente, y retrocedió para sacudirse contra él.

- Yo... –murmuró jadeando, estremeciéndose.

Hizo que se volviera hacia él y, con toda la serenidad del mundo, le besó la frente, retorciendo los pequeños bucles sedosos con sus dedos. Después, sus labios tomaron los de ella, verdaderos capullos de rosa.

Ella gimió para apretarse contra él y le arrancó una sonrisa que el hombre reprimió inmediatamente, para continuar con su tarea.

Sus expertas manos esbeltas acariciaron su cintura y masajeó la carne con ternura. Ella le empujó y ambos retrocedieron hacia una pared. Él se dio cuenta y rectificó la trayectoria para dirigirse hacia el piano.

Para entonces, la pequeña ingenua estaba estremecida de deseo y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Sus manos se perdían en los cabellos, acariciaban, tiraban, arrancaban, presionaban, mientras él intentaba encontrar la cremallera de su vestido en su espalda. Cuando la encontró, se apresuró a desvestirla completamente y ella se encontró desnuda frente a él, con la banda cubriéndole los ojos.

- Por favor... Yo querría tocarlo.... Yo he... Se lo ruego... –suplicó ella intentando taparse los senos y el sexo con sus brazos. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa viciosa y arremolinándose alrededor de ella, disfrutó de la visión de un pequeño erizo sin espinas. De un capullo de rosa sin espinas.

Con una agilidad impresionante, sus manos agarraron los brazos desnudos de la puta y la obligó a sentarse sobre el banco del piano.

- Toca para mí.

- No, yo... Mi venda... Por favor, no puedo tocar con los ojos tapados... –balbuceó ella, ya más acostumbrada a los caprichos embriagadores de aquel hombre extraño.

- Inténtalo –ordenó él poniéndose en cuclillas detrás de ella, la cabeza a la altura de su cintura.

- Se lo rue.... –ella reinició sus súplicas, pero dos manos rodearon su cintura, sin una palabra. Tembló violentamente, pero sus dedos blancos tantearon las teclas. Buscó las negras, para encontrar las blancas, presionó sobre una, para descubrir otra. Él apretó su rostro contra la parte baja de su espalda y sus brazos rodearon completamente a la chica.

Entonces, en la habitación desnuda, sonó una música. Tenía un aire melancólico, incluso un poco inestable, un poco inexperto, pero que acababa de llenar las paredes de dulces sueños de amor, de tiernos recuerdos campestres, de esperanzas de futuro. Y en el corazón de aquella tempestad de imágenes, había un grito.

El piano gritaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón de madera y en su grito se encerraba el de Grace, que abolía todos sus sueños por un hombre que no conocía. Severus sonrió ante este pensamiento mientras el dolor del instrumento y de la mujer que tocaba, eran una nota musical. Y las notas musicales son poesía.

Mientras ella continuaba adivinando las teclas, acariciando la madera, haciendo danzar sus dedos con delicadeza, él dibujó un círculo con su dedo alrededor de uno de sus senos, después, en el otro, después, él descendió, dibujando alrededor de su ombligo, después, él descendió todavía más.

De repente, ella dejó el piano y lanzó sus brazos ciegos alrededor del cuello de Severus, quien la acogió entre sus ropas. Ella tocó su rostro para sentir su nariz un poco grande, sus párpados, sus cejas, su mentón duro, sus labios finos, su nuez, su yugular.

Él la transportó hasta la cama y con la mayor precaución posible, le hizo el amor. Sus gestos eran cuidadosos, sobre todo, no quería hacerle daño, y más de una vez, aunque ella le suplicaba que la tomara, él retrasaba el momento con alguna caricia. Ella estaba impaciente, estremecida, casi enloquecida. Cuando la penetró, ella se crispó bajo el dolor, jadeó, pero los movimientos hábiles y las embestidas secas, la hicieron gritar, más de placer que de dolor.

Al final, cuando ambos gritaron en la noche, él se dejó caer en la cama al lado de ella y se empezó a vestir, tal como lo había convenido con Mina.

- Quédate..., por favor... Quédate conmigo...

Su voz era ronca, perdida, llena de esperanza. Todo lo que él temía.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a tocar el piano? –le preguntó con un tono trivial, un tono que la hirió, que anunciaba la dolorosa realidad.

- La directora del orfanato nos tocaba esa pieza en Navidad –respondió ella secamente-. Es la única que supo enseñarnos...

Él sonrió. Ella había comprendido. Y, antes de marcharse, le echó un último vistazo al piano, como si quisiera rememorar la balada de la virgen. Una balada con recuerdos felices, con sueños de niña, con ecos de risas, con juegos indelebles y también, en lo más profundo, con dolor.

Porque Grace no soportaba encontrarse entre nosotras. Nosotras, las putas. Aquella condición de puta, a la que el mundo la había arrastrado, destruía toda la poesía. Pero Severus acababa de devolver la poesía a aquella habitación vacía.

Aunque dudo que él tuviera previsto volver, Grace lo acogió en su cama más de una vez. Cuando ella tocaba el piano para él, redecoraba su habitación e, incluso, él vio nuevos sueños que le hacían sonreír.

Cuando una está enamorada, verdaderamente enamorada, el sentimiento no desaparece tan fácilmente.

-----------------------------------------

**(1)** _"El retrato de Dorian Grey": novela del escritor inglés Oscar Wilde, publicada a finales del _. _La historia está protagonizada por un muchacho joven llamado Dorian Grey, retratado en un cuadro por un pintor de la época. Se enamora de la belleza y decide no envejecer nunca, aunque su retrato lo hace por él cada vez que comete un acto de libertinaje y perversión, como un reflejo de la desfiguración que está sufriendo su alma._


	10. Chris

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia ;).**

**Como siempre, mis agradecimientos por sus reviews a: **_**YenneferdeVergnenberg**_**, **_**RociRadcliffe**_**, **_**MoonyMarauderGirl**_** y **_**Clio Pooh**_**. ¡Besotes gordos, chicas! :D**

_**Snakky**_** me ha pedido que os transmita a todas un gran "**_**MERCI!**_**" de su parte ;).**

**No suelo transcribir los comentarios que ponía **_**snakky**_** al inicio de los capítulos de su historia original, porque se referían siempre a reviews que había recibido de sus lectoras francófonas. Pero en este capítulo hace un comentario que sí debe ser traducido:**

_**(N. de la A.): **__Quiero aclarar que la opinión de la narradora en este capítulo no se corresponde en absoluto con la mía... Ya veréis por qué._

**Me adhiero completamente al comentario de **_**snakky**_**.**

**Que disfrutéis de la lectura ;).**

----------------------------------

**CHRIS**

Todas las chicas estaban seguras de que Severus había pasado ya la barrera de los treinta y cinco años, incluso sin conocer su verdadera edad. Poco a poco, los meses pasaron...

El verano y sus lluvias diluvianas, que rebotaban sobre las aceras ardientes; el otoño, con sus noches alargadas y ventosas, un mes de transición durante el que los clientes no abandonaban la calle y las chicas podían ganar más; el invierno, nuestra estación seca, dónde los más ávidos se abrían camino en medio de la negra noche y el viento mordaz. Y la primavera llegó.

Al igual que Severus, que no había regresado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nosotras pensábamos que, quizá, el Señor Tenebroso, más pujante que nunca, lo había eliminado o que algún miembro de la oposición lo habría hecho.

Porque siempre hay locos que resisten a la opresión. Imbéciles que jugaban entre nuestros brazos cuando reinaba la Paz, hombres respetables, ciertamente. Nosotras no participábamos jamás en ningún conflicto, fuera el que fuese. No pertenecemos a ningún bando, excepto el del lucro y el de la lujuria.

Porque nosotras necesitábamos comer por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Antes que deshacer imperios y destronar reyes, hacía falta alimentarse para esperar el retorno triunfal de los que habían resistido o de los más poderosos. Muy novelesco.

Severus no era de los más poderosos cuando vino a ver a Chris, una joven mujer a la que la vida la había tratado con evidente rudeza, como a todas nosotras. Ella había formado parte de la alta sociedad, había asistido a las representaciones de "Carmen" **(1)** y "La Traviatta" **(2)** en el teatro de la Ópera, comía tres veces al día, estudiaba griego y latín clásicos y tenía padres amorosos, casi perfectos. Ellos estaban comprometidos en la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso.

Cuando uno es padre, no debe comprometerse con ese tipo de cosas. Es de inconscientes. Y, por fuerza, cuando se continúa el combate para hacer prevalecer las ideas nobles, una noble causa, dependiendo de uno mismo y de su propio coraje, se puede llegar a la catástrofe.

Censuraré siempre a los padres de Chris por haber hecho de ella semejante fiera. Tan indomable como una montaña. Si ella está aquí, es por culpa suya. Le inculcaron lo contrario de lo que hubiesen querido para ella, imagino.

Todos esos que están al lado del Niño-Que-Vivió son igual de culpables, por haberle legado al chico semejante carga.

Ella amaba a los suyos enormemente. Y cuando se hicieron matar ante sus ojos por sus enemigos, alimentó tal deseo de venganza en su fuero interno, que fracasamos estrepitosamente cuando quisimos enseñarle lo que era la indiferencia, regla esencial de nuestro trabajo. No somos nosotras las que escogemos a nuestros clientes. De lo contrario, nuestras calles estarían vacías.

Él estaba como siempre, igual de impenetrable y no elevó sus ojos sobre Chris en seguida cuando fue a su encuentro.

En cuanto a ella, era la única puta del callejón que no quería nada con él. Una verdadera salvaje, feroz, implacable, había proclamado a menudo que él no pondría jamás un pie en su habitación. Y con razón.

Sabía muy bien que él estaba allí.

Él levantó la cabeza, sombrío y sintió una resistencia fuera de lo común por parte de la mujer que tenía delante. Ella esperó, los ojos medio cerrados, los labios torcidos en un rictus hostil y él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de todo, Thi, Aïda y Grace habían sido más o menos rebeldes al principio.

- No recibo clientes a partir de las 23:00 h –asestó ella haciendo patente su fastidio por la presencia de él. El hombre arqueó una ceja y sus ojos se volvieron hacia los puños cerrados que temblaban violentamente. Entonces, con una voz demasiado alta, dulcificada y casi perversa, dijo:

- Yo creía que recibíais a "_cualquier_" cliente durante toda la noche...

Había remarcado la palabra "_cualquier_" y ella supo que no era ningún ingenuo. Sin embargo, no descruzó los brazos y, bajo su actitud despreciativa y exasperada, sentía una furiosa necesidad de hacerle el mayor daño posible.

- Nunca a los clientes que nos parecen peligrosos.

Aquello pareció divertirlo extraordinariamente.

- ¡Oh! ¡Estás hablando de esto...! –se subió la manga de su antebrazo izquierdo y toda la calle se paralizó de repente bajo sus ojos, perdidas en la contemplación de un nuevo acto imprevisible de aquel cliente-dios.

La Marca era un tatuaje de una atrocidad escalofriante. Chris respiró ruidosamente, los ojos fijos sobre la calavera, como una pequeña mariposa que se acerca demasiado a una bombilla.

Hipnotizada, perdida en algún recuerdo doloroso y penoso, sólo retiró la mirada de su antebrazo para decirle con una rectitud fría en la voz:

- Muy bien, pero no admitiré ninguna reclamación posterior. Ya está prevenido.

Él la siguió, la sonrisa maliciosa todavía aposentada en sus labios.

Cuando ella abrió su habitación, él supo que no necesitaría demasiado tiempo para escudriñar el lugar. El único mueble que llamó su atención fue la biblioteca. No era como la de Maggie. Se acordaba de aquella estantería de madera, la había aspirado, la había rozado... La que tenía ahora delante era voluminosa, poderosa, inflexible.

Debía haber una buena cantidad de obras encuadernadas en cuero, reliquias de su vida pasada, sin ninguna duda. Había estanterías en todas las paredes, sin dejar un hueco libre. En el centro, una simple cama, sin artificios, igual que la de Emma, como si ella renegase todavía de la infame condición que el presente le ofrecía y que el futuro le reservaba.

Una madera oscura, elegantemente trabajada, demasiado fina para nuestros clientes de los bajos fondos que pululaban por el barrio. Nada más, la ventana estaba cerrada, las persianas bajadas, tan solo una bombilla lo iluminaba todo.

Quizá ella esperaba que Severus saliera huyendo, como otros energúmenos que habían franqueado aquella puerta.

Después de todo, los enemigos eran bárbaros, habían osado matar a sus propios padres ante sus ojos. Le era inconcebible que los hombres que habían cometido semejante acto, proviniesen del mismo entorno que ella. Ilustrados, cultivados, humanistas. Imposible, impensable. No podía aceptarlo. Inconcebible.

Él avanzó hacia la biblioteca, estupefacto al encontrar semejante esplendor en un agujero tan limitado como nuestro callejón.

- El único lugar que le interesa es la cama.

Su voz, helada, le divirtió todavía más.

- El único objetivo que te interesa es el dinero.

Su rostro se tornó en cólera y, después de dar unos pasos tempestuosos, se plantó entre él y su biblioteca.

- Fóllame; estás aquí para eso.

Él la interrogó con su mirada para saber si eso era realmente lo que ella quería. Y Chris endureció aún más la suya, si eso era posible.

Entonces, él se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla y la encerró entre sus brazos.

- ¡La cama! ¿Sabes, al menos, cuál es el lugar dónde tienes por costumbre fornicar como un insecto rastrero?

Estoy segura de que Severus estaba demasiado excitado para replicarle. Al fin y al cabo, pudo notar y advertir todos los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo, una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Bajita, era bastante delgada, esbelta, pero no tenía prácticamente cuello, cabellos descuidados, con pequeñas arrugas en los extremos de sus ojos, aquellas arrugas de cólera. Su rostro era cuadrado, de pómulos prominentes, los labios finos, de un rosa muy banal, un pequeño mentón voluntarioso, manos de chiquilla, no así sus largos dedos finos y menudos.

Chris tenía unos veintiocho años. Demasiado joven para entender, demasiado vieja para olvidar.

Su piel era de una blancura de porcelana, casi macabra según le diera la luz. Pero en el opaco silencio que los oprimía, en el resplandor tembloroso de la única bombilla, sus duros rasgos estaban perturbados.

¿La Guardiana del Pasado? ¿La Guardiana del Ideal? ¿La Guardiana del Saber? La Guardiana. Era la única cosa de la que estaba seguro. Ella guardaba, defendía, protegía, había construido unos muros de páginas amarillentas entre su mundo y el de la calle.

Él estrechó el abrazo y sintió su aliento entrecortado de rabia sobre él. Ella no intentó moverse, pero sus ojos, de un verde marronáceo extraño, estaban avivados por un resplandor que la hacía inaccesible.

Esa es la razón por la que nosotras debemos cubrirnos de indiferencia en nuestro trabajo. Chris, con sus prejuicios, acababa de transformarse en oscuro objeto de deseo. Una prohibición que transgredir. Y el hombre enloquece con las prohibiciones, porque son muy excitantes.

En lugar de repeler a Severus, su actitud aumentaba el deseo en él a cada segundo que pasaba.

Ella le dejó aspirar su cuello y su nuca, dejando aquí y allá pequeños besos, mientras se deshacía de su vestido de tafetán. Sus manos expertas acariciaban la parte baja de su espalda, apremiantes, ávidas y deshicieron el lazo que cerraba el conjunto.

Ella no hacía nada, se mantenía calmada, insensible y aquello enervaba aún más al hombre, que quería descubrir lo que ella tenía de Eterno. Se volvió encarnizado, acabó por impacientarse, lanzó el vestido al suelo después de haber deshecho el lazo, y se apartó para mirarla.

- ¿La cama te intimida?

Su voz monótona era la clave.

Severus estrechó aún más su mirada, a dos pasos de ella, para ver lo que no había podido ver bajo el tafetán.

Ella no era la Guardiana. Era la Mártir. La que tenía la locura y la que estaba dispuesta a morir por sus creencias. Una fanática desnuda e imperturbable ante la evidencia de que ella dirigía una lucha secreta.

Le regaló una sonrisa viciosa y, bruscamente, la atrapó contra la madera, mientras la estantería basculaba detrás de ellos.

- Me haces daño... –declaró ella con la mirada intensa.

- El cliente es el rey... –murmuró él con su voz de terciopelo y aquella sonrisa indomable sobre los labios.

Estaban pegados uno contra el otro y él, con su cuerpo, la mantenía contra la librería, la aprisionaba entre sus brazos vestidos de negro y sus ojos de azabache. Ella suspiró y elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Entonces, siempre igual de frustrada, él cogió sus muslos blandos con salvajismo y los elevó para colocarlos sobre sus caderas. Ella ahogó un grito y se asió de nuevo a él, inmovilizada siempre entre su cuerpo palpitante y la estantería. Él se entretuvo mordisqueando sus pezones, besando sus pechos, jugando con sus caderas sobre ella y entonces, ella empezó a luchar contra su propio cuerpo.

Él estaba tan impresionado como divertido por los esfuerzos inútiles que ella realizaba para mantenerse estoica.

En aquel momento, él sonrió ávidamente y ella comprendió que la iba a torturar. Introdujo su dedo índice en ella y la masajeó de tal forma, que ella se arqueó contra él con movimientos que no pudo controlar más.

- De... ten... te.... –jadeó con una voz ronca atrapando con torpeza un libro que caía al suelo.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Lees a Marx **(3)**? Tenía buenas ideas, antes de que el mundo las corrompiera...

- Acaba.... con esto... y tóma...me, para que podamos... terminar... de una vez...

Él iba cada vez más deprisa, cada vez más profundamente y ella se retorcía sobre él en una danza que provocaba la caída de los libros, que ella intentaba atrapar con desespero.

- Y aquí tenemos al ineludible Víctor Hugo. Los Miserables, evidentemente. **(4)**

- ¡¡¡Ciérra....lo....!!!

Ella gemía, jadeaba y se arqueaba cada vez más ardiente. Los libros se abrían sobre el suelo, formando una pequeña alfombra a su lado, mientras Severus se deleitaba en aquella situación.

- Y, por supuesto..., el príncipe del fatalismo..., Dostoïesvski **(5)** –susurró él sobre su oído.

- Ríndete a la evidencia. ¡Esto no funciona! ¡Ooooooh...! –él acababa de retirar su dedo con un movimiento rápido y Chris se arqueó una vez más totalmente estremecida.

- Bueno, en resumen –comenzó a decir él desabronchando su pantalón-, eres una incorregible idealista...

Agarró su pene y lo puso en la entrada de la joven mujer. Como consecuencia de ese contacto tan brusco, ella sonrió, con esa pequeña sonrisa que sólo los verdugos y las víctimas comparten cuando saben que uno de ellos va a morir, y que, al morir, son las ideas las que mueren con su poseedor.

- Eres un monstruo... –murmuró ella retirando un mechón pegado sobre su frente húmeda, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios en un rápido movimiento.

Él la penetró brutalmente, provocando que la estantería se moviera.

Ella gritó y se arqueó lascivamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Él la agarró por la nuca para colocar su despeinada cabeza cerca de la suya.

- ...duplicada por una soñadora con aspiraciones vulgares...

- ¡Basta....! ¡Cálla....te..., ooooh...!

Él la embestía con golpes secos y poderosos, acelerando el movimiento y acompañando sus sacudidas, para que ella hiciera caer los libros de la estantería.

- Detente.... –gimió ella curvando su espalda en un frenesí que no podía controlar en absoluto.

- Y para terminar, estás tan perdida como un personaje de Fëdor **(6)**, en un mundo...

Él le dio una embestida más enérgica y más abrupta y dijo:

- ... de animales...

Ella gritó entonces, completamente dominada en el paroxismo del placer sin amor.

Él gritó un poco más tarde y ambos cayeron sobre los libros esparcidos.

Se retiró de ella jadeando y se abrochó el pantalón rápidamente. Entonces, Chris lo estiró hacia ella, enrojecida, sudorosa y terrible.

- Paga.

- ¡Pobre pequeña cosa! –ironizó él- Has perdido frente a los míos..., ¿no es así?

Un resplandor se apropió de ella de nuevo.

- ¡Pa-ga!

- Y esta es la verdadera ironía del destino... Los monstruos se encierran en los burdeles y se convierten en mártires a causa de...

- ¡PA-GA! –gritó ella, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, siempre tendidos sobre las páginas abiertas.

- Ellos se rodean de su cultura para no ver que son igual de malvados que aquellos contra los que...

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- .... ellos luchan. Dime, ¿serías capaz de matarme si desearas hacerlo?

- ¡SÍ! –escupió ella temblando de rabia.

- ¿Y si resulta que tengo una familia?

- ¡Si tuvieras una familia y resistieras al opresor, no estarías aquí! ¡Estarías en el frente! ¡Luchando!

Ella golpeó un libro con un puño y él esperó a que respirase furiosa, sólo por el placer de escuchar su respiración cálida e intensa, antes de decir:

- Si yo tuviera una familia y tú me asesinaras, serías igual que ellos. Y quizá, incluso habrías podido matar a tus pa...

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Ella le lanzó un libro.

- "El cero y el infinito", de Arthur Koestler **(7)**... Una verdadera lección... que tú no has asimilado –comentó él esquivándolo. Se levantó constatando que ella cogía otro libro con una demencia incontrolable.

- ¡PAGA Y LÁRGATE!

El otro libro pasó cerca de su oreja.

- "Utopía", de Tomas Moro **(8)**, o dónde la cuestión es la tolerancia...

- ¿TOLERANCIA? –ella se detuvo, se enderezó y con una voz ronca y lágrimas en los ojos, gritó- ¡MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS A CAUSA DE SUS IDEAS!

- ¡Y TÚ ESTÁS DISPUESTA A MATAR POR LAS TUYAS! –explotó Severus mientras otro libro venía a unirse a los otros caídos en la batalla. El Conocimiento y el Saber volaban en estampida. Las Ideas y las palabras habían sido exterminadas. La duda se instaló en la habitación.

Ella se dejó caer en el suelo mientras él remataba.

- Los verdaderos monstruos son aquellos que no saben que lo son. Si tus padres luchaban por la Libertad y la Paz, nunca habrían querido que tú te convirtieras en alguien igual que sus enemigos...

Lentamente, ella vio los billetes caer sobre los libros y un torbellino de ropas negras abandonó la habitación.

La cultura puede ayudar a mejorar al hombre, pero aquí, era una muralla para esconder sus debilidades. A Severus le había costado algunos galeones abatir la fortaleza de Chris, pero estaba inquieto. Era evidente que ella había pagado más que él. La mujer se encerró en una frialdad que no había mostrado nunca tan secamente, un cinismo que captó a numerosos clientes curiosos. Pero ella acechaba el regreso de Severus. Él no volvió al callejón hasta que....

Me pregunto si hubiese continuado frecuentándola de haber podido hacerlo...

En aquella primavera, él tenía treinta y seis años. Y no quedaban más que algunas semanas antes de que viniera a buscarme una noche, sin aliento, acompañado por un joven muchacho rubio.

------------------------------------

**(1) **"_Carmen": ópera del compositor francés del S. XIX, George Bizet._

**(2) **"_La Traviata": ópera del compositor italiano del S. XIX, Giuseppe Verdi._

**(3) **_Karl Heinrich Marx: filósofo, historiador, sociólogo, economista, escritor y pensador socialista alemán del S. XIX. Padre teórico del socialismo científico y del comunismo. Autor de "El Capital"._

**(4)**_ Victor Hugo: poeta y novelista romántico francés del S. XIX. Autor de "Los Miserables", una de las obras cumbre de la Literatura Universal._

**(5) **_Fëdor Dostoïesvski: novelista ruso del S. XIX. Autor de "El jugador", "Crimen y castigo" o "Los hermanos Karamazov". Destaca por los intrincados análisis psicológicos que hace de sus personajes (N.T.: Dostoïesvski fue mi "amor platónico" indiscutible durante mi época universitaria; recomiendo fervientemente su lectura)._

**(6) **_Ver nota anterior._

**(7) **_Arthur Koestler: __novelista, ensayista, historiador, periodista, activista político y filósofo social __húngaro__ de origen __judío__ (S. XX). Autor de "Diálogo con la muerte", "Espartaco" o "El cero y el infinito"._

**(8) **_Tomas Moro: pensador, __teólogo__, __político__, __humanista__ y __escritor __inglés__ del S. XVI. En "Utopía", su obra más famosa, relata como debería organizarse una sociedad ideal._


	11. La última mujer

**Bueno, pues llegamos al capítulo final de este fic, "La última mujer". Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con todas vosotras, aunque sea a través de una traducción en la que se pierden muchísimos giros, expresiones y sentimientos plasmados en el texto original**. **Pero esa era la única forma que tenía de hacerlo llegar a los lectores hispanohablantes.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: _RociRadcliffe_, _MoonyMarauderGirl_, _Clio Pooh_, _YenneferdeVergnenberg, MakaBeRed y Dark Luar_.**

**Muchísimas gracias también por haber añadido este fic a sus "historias favoritas" a: _Rianne Black_, _MoonyMarauderGirl_, _Clio Pooh_, _RociRadcliffe y MakaBeRed_.**

**Y muchísimas gracias también por marcar el "story alert" de actualizaciones de este fic a: _RociRadcliffe_, _Vima Black_ y _estrella solitaria_.**

**(Si me dejo a alguien, decídmelo por favor y lo rectificaré inmediatamente)**

**Y por último, muchísimas gracias también a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia en el anonimato :).  
**

**_Snakky_ me ha pedido que os agradezca de todo corazón el seguimiento y el apoyo que habéis tenido con esta historia. Su historia. Aunque ha añadido algo así como que la traducción ha sido excelente y bla, bla, bla.... Naaa..... Tonterías... (:P).**

**Una última cosita... ¡Muchas felicidades a RociRadcliffe por su cumpleaños! XD (hoy, día 2 de junio :D).  
**

**Bueno, y ahora, que disfrutéis de la lectura de este último capítulo.**

**Un beso a todas :).**

**---------------------------------------------------  
**

**LA ÚLTIMA MUJER**

Potter se detuvo y elevó su mirada hacia mí.

- ¿Él vino a verla después de la muerte de Dumbledore?

Yo sonreí evasivamente, recordando los febriles ojos de Severus cuando se precipitó sobre mí aquella noche.

El hombre de ojos verdes que se había convertido en el _Superviviente_, dejó el diario incompleto sobre la mesa y volvió los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

Parecía estremecido por lo que había leído en aquel viejo diario.

- Vino a verme con el Sr. Malfoy y...

Hice una pausa, todavía turbada por los ojos de Severus cuando me agarró del brazo para implorarme.

- Necesito entender...

Harry Potter, padre de familia, bajó la cabeza. Madre de una gran familia, yo elevé mi mentón.

- Me dejó a cargo del Sr. Malfoy. Lo hospedé durante algunas semanas... Y él conoció a mi sobrina, Astoria.

- ¿Su esposa es vuestra sobrina?

Parecía sorprendido. Los Greengrass eran una familia de magos de sangre pura, una línea de nobleza. Una de sus miembros era una simple prostituta.

Se hizo un silencio molesto durante el que las exclamaciones de los clientes y las risas de las chicas golpearon mi ventana.

- Su madre me la había enviado para protegerla... –murmuré.

¿Cómo entender que sólo un mundo tan sucio como este podía estar fuera del alcance de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor? El Señor Tenebroso jamás habría pisado un callejón tan vulgar, tan bajo, como los deseos que conducían a los hombres más respetables hasta nosotras. La Orden del Fénix tampoco se ocupó nunca de las prostitutas. Era un reino demasiado vil para aventurarse en él.

Tan sólo el hombre de la oscuridad, aquel que había penetrado los cuerpos y las almas de las que vivían aquí abajo, podía entenderlo.

Continué.

- La Historia está plagada de historias ruinosas.

Potter se mostró más interesado todavía.

- Cuénteme, se lo ruego...

Entonces, lanzando una última mirada sobre la noche que cubría el exterior, empecé a explicarle.

- Yo formé parte, en otro tiempo, de una familia poderosa, rica y respetada. Pero yo era una mujer. Una mujer perteneciente a una familia de sangre pura está hecha a la imagen de una princesa: adulada en la medida en que es considerada como un partido a casar y un vientre para dar herederos. Yo era un año mayor que Lucius Malfoy. Era yo la que debía, en un principio, convertirme en su esposa y en la portadora de su linaje. Sin embargo, mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts, me enamoré de un sangre sucia, Sturgis Podmore.

- ¿Podmore? Formaba parte de mi guardia durante el verano en el que _Ojoloco_ fue asesinado...

- ¿De veras? –dije yo con algo de sarcasmo.

Él se mordió los labios y esperó a que yo continuara mi historia.

- Fui renegada por mi familia, por mis más allegados, por mis amigos... Sturgis me abandonó también... Y después de haber obtenido mis EXTASIS, no tuve otra opción más que prostituirme para ganarme la vida. Algunos años después, llegó Severus. Yo sabía que él tenía la Marca, mi hermana me tenía al corriente de las actividades del Señor Tenebroso. Toda mi familia cayó bajo su puño.

- ¡Merlín...! –resopló el hombre frente a mí, sorprendido.

Todavía me hacía mucho daño hablar de todo aquello.

- Supe más tarde que él era profesor en Hogwarts. Dumbledore lo había contratado y yo estaba completamente convencida de que el viejo tenía sus razones. Por otro lado, Severus había causado ya su efecto entre las chicas, y para bien.

Hice una pausa, cerré los ojos y cuando volví a abrirlos, Potter estaba allí todavía, esperando con una divertida impaciencia. Entonces, mi voz se elevó de nuevo, oxidada por los años.

- Cuando él vino a verme, hace ahora más de veinte años, yo ya era una _madame_, a causa de mi edad. Entró precipitadamente en mi habitación. Ordenó al joven Malfoy que esperase fuera y... Se echó a mis brazos y me apretó muy fuerte para murmurar con una rabia y una angustia que yo no le había conocido antes: "_¡Lo he matado! ¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Lo he matado! ¡Lo he matado! ¡Soy un monstruo!_". Permanecimos así minutos enteros. Después, sintió una atroz quemazón en su brazo y cuando levantó su manga, vi la Marca abrasándolo. Me suplicó que escondiera al joven que lo acompañaba hasta que el peligro hubiese pasado. Supongo que quería dar su versión de los hechos al Señor Tenebroso para proteger al chico.

- Draco cambió mucho durante su sexto año... –reflexionó Potter en voz alta.

- Después de eso, Severus desapareció para siempre –finalicé yo bajando la cabeza.

- Pero..., ¿no volvió a buscar a Draco?

Potter parecía desconcertado.

- Fue su padre el que se encargó de eso.

Mi propia voz estaba ronca por el esfuerzo. Recordaba también los ojos de Lucius. Aliviados y agradecidos.

Potter se levantó de su silla.

- ¿Por qué me ha hecho venir?

Él parecía repentinamente incómodo y yo le cogí el brazo dulcemente.

- Porque no quiero que mis chicas caigan en el olvido. Y porque no quiero que Severus caiga en el olvido tampoco. Es posible que convirtiera su vida en una pesadilla, Sr. Potter. Pero es necesario que entienda que, en contrapartida, muchos destinos fueron iluminados por su persona.

Él se volvió y me miró intensamente mientras murmuraba:

- Entonces, ¿usted es su décima mujer...?

Yo asentí sin decir nada, cerrando los ojos para no llorar, todavía abrasada por aquella mirada de niño perdido que me dirigió.

- Pero, ¿él le pagó? –preguntó muy serio.

Aquella pregunta, después de tantas declaraciones sobre el credo que todas nosotras alimentábamos por el dinero, me hizo sonreír.

- Él me hizo comprender muchas cosas aquel día.

- ¿No se acostó con él?

Su tono era molesto, pero era comprensible. Aquel había sido mi trabajo, al fin y al cabo. Respondí con paciencia.

- Él no tenía necesidad de eso, Sr. Potter. Mire, cuando vino a verme aquella noche, me magnificó tanto como a las demás.

- ¿Cómo? –se apresuró a preguntar, ávido de una nueva historia.

Me levanté a mi vez y volví a coger mi diario de encima de la mesa. Le respondí con una tierna alegría.

- Me convertí en su madre durante algunos minutos. Se estrechó contra mí como lo habría hecho con su propia madre.

Él retrocedió por la conmoción.

- Su historia con él está directamente relacionada con la que él tuvo conmigo, Sr. Potter –añadí tendiéndole el diario.

Lo cogió y con un nudo en la garganta, me preguntó por última vez:

- ¿Por qué me da esto?

Entonces, acercándome a él, levanté mi cabeza para hundir mi mirada en sus ojos verdes.

- Para que recuerde que una parte de él fue verdaderamente altruista, aunque se escondiera detrás de sus galeones para iluminar vidas.

Cuando Potter se marchó, me desplomé sobre mi silla y sonreí.

¿Es posible que un ser tan oscuro haya podido librar una batalla por unas mujeres que no conocía? ¿Devolviéndoles honor, abriéndoles los ojos, haciéndoles sonreír, marcándolas para más de una vida?

¿Es posible que haya podido luchar por tantas personas, al mismo tiempo que se mostraba tan egoísta cuando sus pasos no caminaban sobre nuestros sucios adoquines?

¿Es posible que seamos nosotras las que le hayamos pagado a él?

¿Es posible que nosotras le hayamos dado algo más valioso que unos simples galeones?

¿Es entonces Belleza lo que le dimos o, simplemente, un hogar donde nunca fue juzgado, sino respetado?

¿Es posible que Severus Snape nos haya amado por eso?

¿Es posible que él haya amado, no lo que nosotras teníamos de Único, sino lo que nosotras le ofrecimos convirtiéndolo en Único a él?

¿Es posible que Severus Snape haya amado a las mujeres más que a la Belleza?

**FIN**


End file.
